WE GOT MARRIED : BAP Yongguk & Grus Jihye
by Cho Ji-hyun
Summary: Acara reality show 'We Got Married' memasuki season ke-empatnya. Menjadikan leader dari grup hip-hop B.A.P sebagai salah satu main cast-nya. A fanfiction about B.A.P's Leader Bang Yong-guk with Grus Yoo Ji-hye (OC)
1. PROLOGUE

WE GOT MARRIED : PROLOGUE

_**A new couple for the reality show 'We Got Married' has been announced!**_

_Leader_ dan _main rapper_ dari grup hip hop asal Korea Selatan, **B.A.P**. Pemuda kelahiran 31 Maret 1990 ini adalah sosok pria yang bertanggung jawab. Lahir dengan nama Bang Yongguk, Yongguk adalah tipe pria sensitif yang mudah menangis dibalik paras dan pembawaan-nya yang terkesan kasar.

Sangat dekat dengan Himchan dan seniornya dari grup wanita **Secret**, Song Jieun. Memilih wanita berbudi luhur sebagai tipe idealnya dibanding wanita yang cantik atau menawan.

_Main vocal_ dan juga _lead dancer_ dari grup wanita asuhan YG Entertainment, **Grus**. Gadis kelahiran Seoul, 24 Desember 1993 ini adalah sosok wanita yang ramah dan pemalu. Dikenal sebagai Yoo Jihye, Jihye adalah tipe gadis yang cukup tangguh mengesampingkan sifat dan pembawaan-nya yang terkesan pemalu.

Berteman baik dengan **Davichi** Haeri dan anggota dari grup lelaki **BigBang** Taeyang. Menetapkan tipe pria idealnya sebagai pria yang menyerupai **Shinhwa** Eric.


	2. EPISODE 1 : THE FIRST MEETING

**EPISODE 1 : THE FIRST MEETING**

**GUEST STAR : NONE**

~* Yongguk pov *~

Yongguk : "_Annyeong haseo_ **B.A.P** _lideo_, Bang Yongguk _imnida_. _Modu mannaseo bangapseubnida_."

~* Studio *~

MC Kim : "_Aigoo_... Yongguk-_sshi_ terlihat tampan dengan kemeja itu."

MC Lee : "_Eo_, _maja-yo_. Dia terlihat tampan dan imut disaat bersamaan."

~* Yongguk pov *~

Staff : "Selamat bergabung bersama kami, Yongguk-_sshi_."

Yongguk : "Ahh... _ye_, _kamsahamnida_."

Staff : "Yongguk-_sshi_, anda adalah tipe _idol_ yang hampir tidak pernah terlibat skandal dengan artis wanita, dan tiba-tiba saja anda di pilih untuk menjadi suami virtual dalam acara ini, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika tahu kau menjadi salah satu _cast_ untuk season ke-4 ini?"

Yongguk : "Senang, khawatir dan gugup. Aku senang dan berharap mampu memperbaiki sikapku di hadapan lawan jenis, tapi di lain sisi aku gugup dan khawatir akan membuat kesalahan. Apalagi aku bukan tipe pria yang mudah mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat romantis."

~* Author pov *~

_**One week before Yongguk's first episode**_

_Ting..._

_Cklek..._

"_Oh my gosh_!" seorang pemuda bersurai coklat terperanjat mendapati sebuah kotak pos berwarna merah menyala di depan pintu _dorm_ yang hanya terbuka sedikit, cukup untuk pemuda tersebut melongokkan kepalanya.

"_Ige mwoya_?" Jung Daehyun mengedar pandang sebelum mendorong pintu terbuka lebih lebar, melangkah mendekati kotak pos merah tadi.

"_Eo_? _Misyeon kadeu_!" Daehyun membekap mulutnya seraya beranjak masuk ke dalam _dorm_ dengan langkah terburu.

"_Hyeong_... _hyeong_..." Daehyun berseru menarik perhatian ke-lima member **B.A.P** yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Ahh... _shikkeuro_." Yoo Youngjae menatap tajam Daehyun yang mengangkat amplop putih berpita merah tinggi-tinggi.

"Daehyun_ hyeong_, turunkan suaramu. Piring yang kucuci hampir pecah, tahu." Moon Jongup bersungut sembari melayangkan tatapan membunuh yang hanya di sambut cengiran Daehyun yang menyebalkan.

"_Hyeong_, lihat ini. _Misyeon kadeu_." Daehyun menyerahkan amplop berpita itu ke tangan pentolan grup hip hop tersebut, Bang Yongguk.

"_Oh my god_, itu '_We Got Married_' Yongguk-_a_. Apa ada yang menjadi _cast_ acara itu?" Kim Himchan membaca logo besar-besar di tengah amplop sembari melingkarkan lengannya mengelilingi leher Daehyun.

"_Mworageo_? Mana, _hyeong_? Aku ingin lihat." pemuda tertinggi diantara mereka, Zelo beranjak dari duduknya dan bergabung bersama ketiga kakaknya melihat amplop _mission card_ dengan antusias.

"Jangan berkumpul begini, panas tahu!" gertak Yongguk sontak membuat ke-empat adiknya mengambil langkah mundur dan duduk manis di sofa ruang duduk _dorm_ mereka.

"Jongup-_a_, kau tidak ingin lihat, _eo_?" Youngjae berseru memanggil Jongup yang masih sibuk dengan piring-piring kotor yang menumpuk menunggu untuk di cuci.

"_Ne_, _chakamman-yo hyeong_." Jongup melepaskan sarung tangan karetnya dan bergabung bersama _member_-nya yang lain.

Yongguk menarik pita merah yang menciptakan kesan manis dan elegan pada amplop itu diiringi dengan tubuh kelima adiknya yang mendekat menatap benda putih itu penuh perhatian.

To : **B.A.P**'s member

Selamat salah satu di antara kalian telah terpilih sebagai suami virtual baru dalam acara _reality show_, _We Got Married_. Dan yang kami pilih berdasarkan beberapa pertimbangan dasar demi meminimalkan resiko adalah, **B.A.P**'s _Leader_, Bang Yongguk!

Sekali lagi, _chukkaehamnida_.

Entah tersihir atau apa, ke-enam pemuda tampan itu hanya mengatupkan kedua bibir masing-masing dan menatap kosong kertas yang tengah bergeming di tangan Yongguk.

"... wuaaa, _chukkae hyeong_. _Aigoo_... aku iri sekali denganmu." diawali dengan pekikan _main vocalist_ mereka, ke-empat member lainnya mulai berseru bahkan bersiul seraya memeluk pentolan mereka yang masih bergeming dengan mulut terkatup.

Yongguk menurunkan kertas yang ia pegang dan menatap ke-lima adiknya yang sudah menyerukan kata selamat berulang kali, berhasil membuat kepalanya yang sudah pusing semakin pusing.

"_Hyeong_, ada selembar lagi. Coba di baca _hyeong_." Zelo menunjuk untaian kalimat yang terlihat jelas di balik kertas pertama.

Menuruti adik bungsunya, Yongguk merobek kertas pertama hingga kertas kedua terlihat.

To : Yongguk-_sshi_

Selamat bergabung bersama kami. Seminggu lagi, anda akan bertemu istri virtual anda, dan sebelum itu hendaklah mencoba menebak siapakah gadis yang akan menjadi istri anda. Kami akan memberikan dua buah _clue_ :

Cahaya

Konstelasi

Dahi Yongguk sontak mengernyit, tidak mengerti dengan dua petunjuk singkat yang menjelaskan sedikit sisi dari calon istri virtual-nya nanti. Pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya menatap ke-lima membernya yang tak tampak akan berguna jika ia memberi tahu petunjuk aneh itu.

_**A week later,**_

**30****th**** April 2013**

**Namsangol Hanok Village's Gate**

**17 . 45 KST**

Sesosok pria dengan kaus polo hitam dipadu dengan celana khaki berwarna coklat tampak berdiri tegap dengan sweater yang diuntal di salah satu lengan kekarnya dan _mission card_ yang ia terima minggu lalu di saku belakang celana coklat-nya.

Sesekali Yongguk terlihat menghela napas dan mengetukkan ujung sepatu converse yang ia kenakan sambil berharap gugup yang tengah memenuhi diri-nya hilang bersamaan dengan bunyi samar yang dihasilkan sepatunya.

Punggung pemuda itu menegak. Yongguk tampak menahan napas ketika sesosok gadis berjalan dengan anggun-nya melangkah mendekat ke arahnya.

~* Studio *~

MC Moon : "_Nugu_? _Geu yeoja nugueyo_?"

MC Jung : "_Aigoo_... kenapa _cameraman_ tidak mengambil gambar gadis itu?"

MC Kim : "_Maja_, aku ingin lihat gadis itu."

~* Author pov *~

Bersamaan dengan seulas senyum yang hadir menghias paras gadis itu, pelan tapi pasti Yongguk mengerjap melihat sekali lagi, khawatir salah mengenali gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Annyeong haseyo_, Park Boyoung _imnida_." gadis bersurai cokelat _hadzel_ itu membungkuk dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Yongguk yang hanya bergeming.

~* Studio *~

MCs : "_Jinjja_? Park Boyoung-_sshi_?"

MC Park : "_Maldo andwae_!"

~* Author pov *~

"_A-ann-annyeong haseo_, Bang Yongguk _imnida_." Yongguk membungkuk membalas senyum manis yang disuguhkan paras cantik gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Yongguk-_sshi_, _jeonmal bangeupsimnida_. Aku salah satu fans-mu, lho." Park Boyoung terkekeh merasakan kegugupan yang amat sangat tengah melanda pemuda tampan yang diam-diam menjadi idolanya tersebut.

"_Ne_, _bangeupsimnida_ Boyoung-_sshi_. _Annie-yo_, seharusnya aku yang mengata-kan bahwa aku fans-mu _sunbaenim_." Yongguk tersenyum tipis berusaha mengusir gugup yang menggerayangi tiap inchi tubuhnya hingga terasa kebas.

"Eumm... Yongguk-_sshi_, aku diminta untuk menyampaikan kertas ini padamu. Aku mendengar tentang pernikahanmu, selamat ya. Dan maaf, aku bukan istrimu." Yongguk mengatupkan bibirnya merasa kecewa walau tahu tidak mungkin Park Boyoung yang dipilih menjadi istrinya. Tidak semudah itu pihak acara mempertemukannya dengan sang istri.

"Ahh... _ye_, _kamsahamnida sunbae-nim_." Yongguk membungkuk memberikan salam perpisahan.

"_Jeonmal jwiseonghamnida_, Yongguk-_sshi_." Boyoung mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Anniya gwaencanna_." balas Yongguk sembari menyambut uluran tangan dari gadis cantik di depannya.

~* Studio *~

MC Moon : "_Dahaenggida_, aku hampir mati karena iri."

MC Park : "_Nado_. Sudah kubilang tidak mungkin."

~* Author pov *~

Sepeninggal Park Boyoung, Yongguk membuka lipatan kertas putih yang tadi di serahkan Boyoung dan mengernyit heran hanya mendapati angka 3 di tengah kertas putih tersebut.

_Dorr..._

Yongguk tersentak ketika suara pistol yang memekakkan telinga terdengar di sertai selembar kertas yang melayang turun. Kembali Yongguk mengernyit mendapati sebuah angka di kertas itu. Kali ini angka 2.

_Pluk..._

"Arghhh.." ringis Yongguk ketika seseorang melemparkan batu yang digelung di dalam kertas tepat ke arah kepalanya.

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Yongguk hanya mendapati satu angka di kertas yang dilemparkan ke arahnya bersama batu tadi. Angka 1.

Bersamaan dengan dahinya yang mengernyit, Yongguk mendongak tatkala merasakan angin yang sedari tadi tidak berhembus, mulai bergerak semilir memberikan kesan sejuk yang kental. Kedua mata Yongguk menyipit ketika sosok seorang gadis melangkah anggun bak permaisuri menampakkan kelasnya yang berbeda dengan onggokkan daun gugur yang berserakan di jalan.

~* Studio *~

MCs : " _Nugu_?!"

~*Author pov *~

Yongguk bergeming membiarkan tiga helai kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam erat terbang menjauh bersama angin yang menyelimuti desa tradisional itu. Kedua mata bulat Yongguk mengerjap ketika gadis cantik tadi berdiri beberapa langkah darinya.

Hampir sama dengannya, gadis itu membulatkan mata dengan tangan yang sudah terangkat membekap mulutnya.

~* Studio *~

MC Jung : "_Aigoo_... aku ingin lihat wajah gadis itu."

MC Kim : "Cepatlah, _geu yeoja nugueyo_?"

~* Author pov *~

Merasakan aura canggung yang menyelimuti keduanya, Yongguk berdeham kali ini berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh kegugupan yang makin menggerayangi tubuh dan batinnya.

"..._annyeong haseyo_, Bang Yongguk _irageo_." berniat menguasai keadaan, Yongguk membungkuk menyapa gadis yang segera balas membungkuk.

"_A-a-annyeong haseyo_, Yoo Jihye _imnida_."

~* Jihye pov *~

Jihye : "_Annyeong haseyo_ **Grus** Jihye, Yoo Jihye _imnida_. _Mannaseo bangeupsimnida_."

~* Studio *~

MC Park : "Ah, **Grus** Yoo Jihye."

MC Jung : "_Omo~ neomu yeppeuda_."

MC Moon : "_Maja-yo_, _aigoo_... Park Boyoung pergi sekarang Jihye?"

MC Kim : "Yongguk-_sshi_, benar-benar beruntung."

~* Jihye pov *~

Staff : "Selamat bergabung bersama kami, Jihye-_sshi_."

Jihye : "_Jeonmal kamsahamnida_."

Staff : "Jihye-_sshi_, bagi Yongguk-_sshi_ acara ini seperti ajang untuk melatihnya menjadi pria yang lebih romantis. Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang acara ini?"

Jihye : "Aku adalah salah satu member termuda, dan juga anak bungsu di keluargaku. Aku juga sudah menjalani _trainee_ sejak aku masih kecil, karena itu-lah aku tidak pandai dalam hal percintaan. Kurasa aku memiliki pendapat yang sama dengan Yongguk-_sshi_."

~* Author pov *~

"_Bangeupsimnida_ Jihye-_sshi_." Yongguk menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, pemuda itu hampir saja mendengus ketika dirasakannya sudut bibirnya yang bergetar gugup.

"_Modu mannaseo bangeupsimnida_ Yongguk-_sshi_." balas Jihye ikut mengukir seulas senyum manis di bibirnya.

Seperti yang Yongguk duga, ia hanya mampu bergeming menggaruk tengkuk-nya kikuk tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Hening tampak tak bosan menlingkupi kedua pemuda-pemudi itu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Yongguk, Jihye menepuk-nepuk dadanya berusaha meredakan debaran jantungnya yang tak keruan.

"... Ji-Jihye-_sshi_?" Yongguk menatap gadis yang tengah membelakanginya ragu.

"_Ye_?! _Jwiseonghamnida_, _waeyo_ Yongguk-_sshi_?" Yongguk tersenyum kecil mendapati rona kemerahan yang menjalari pipi Jihye makin membuat gadis itu terlihat cantik dan imut di saat bersamaan.

"Kita sudah sampai di sini, bagaimana jika masuk ke dalam?" Jihye menoleh ke arah deretan rumah tradisional Korea di balik gerbang kayu besar yang di tunjuk jemari Yongguk.

"Emm... _kaja_." Jihye mengangguk.

"... Yongguk-_sshi_ jangan berjalan di belakang begitu. Itu membuatku terlihat berjalan dengan pelayanku." Jihye menunduk khawatir Yongguk akan merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

"Tapi jika aku berjalan di depan malah Jihye-_sshi_ yang terlihat seperti pelayan-ku." Yongguk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

~* Studio *~

MC Moon : "_Aigoo_... benar-benar tidak berpengalaman. Berjalanlah di sampingnya Yongguk-_sshi_!"

~* Author pov *~

"... berjalanlah di... di... sisiku." Yongguk mengerjap, menahan senyumnya yang hampir merekah tatkala kembali melihat rona merah di sekeliling pipi putih Jihye.

~* Studio *~

MCs : "_Aigoo_..."

MC Kim : "Jihye-_sshi_, _kyeopta_."

~* Author pov *~

"_Arraseo_." Yongguk mengangguk melangkah ke samping Jihye dan kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka yang sempat terhenti.

"... Jihye-_sshi_, apa aku boleh menggenggam tanganmu?" Yongguk mengangkat telapak tangannya meminta tangan Jihye untuk menggenggamnya.

~* Studio *~

MC Jung : "Apanya yang tidak bisa romantis, jelas-jelas itu yang diidamkan tiap wanita."

MCs : "Hahaha~"

~* Author pov *~

Jihye mengangkat tangannya dan menyerahkan tangan itu ke dalam genggaman Yongguk. Tangan Yongguk yang besar tampak hangat dan aman. Secepat kedua tangan mereka menyatu, secepat itu pula keduanya membuang pandang menyembunyikan kegugupan masing-masing.

Jihye dengan rona merah dan degup jantungnya sedang Yongguk dengan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan dalam benaknya.

~* Yongguk pov *~

Yongguk : "Aku hanya berpikir apa ini terlalu cepat untuk dilakukan? Atau apa ini terlihat terlalu berlebihan di mata orang lain."

~* Jihye pov *~

Jihye : "Genggaman Yongguk-_sshi_ hangat dan membuatku merasa aman entah kenapa. Bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan menelusuri tempat wisata adalah kencan yang sangat kuimpikan, dan sekarang sudah bukan mimpi untuk-ku."

~* Author pov *~

"Yongguk-_sshi_..."

"_Ne_?" Yongguk menoleh ketika suara lembut Jihye terdengar, menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga telinganya.

"Aku sempat mendengar _unniedeul_ bicara tentang desa ini di _dorm_. Mereka bilang bahwa sering ada upacara pernikahan. Apa hari ini ada yang melaksanakan upacara? Aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya." Jihye menatap paras tampan pemuda di sampingnya dengan berbinar.

"Kurasa ada, sejak tadi aku mendengar riuh tepuk tangan. Tapi mungkin sudah selesai." balas Yongguk.

"Bisa kita ke sana?" tanya Jihye.

"_Keurom_. _Kaja_." Yongguk mengeratkan genggaman-nya pada tangan Jihye dan memimpin gadis itu berjalan makin jauh ke dalam desa tradisional tersebut.

Tepat seperti yang Yongguk ucapkan, memang ada upacara pernikahan dan upacara itu sudah selesai hanya meninggalkan pasangan mempelai yang tampak berbincang dengan para kerabatnya.

"Yongguk-_sshi_, apa kita bisa memakai _hanbok_ pernikahan seperti keluarga kerajaan?" Yongguk tersenyum mendapati binar antusias memenuhi tiap sudut mata coklat Jihye. '_Persis anak kecil._' batin Yongguk.

"_Chakamman-yo_, aku sempat mengambil ini tadi." Yongguk merogoh saku celana coklatnya dan menarik keluar buku panduan wisata Desa Namsangol.

"Jihye-_sshi_, tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, hanya harus keluar dari gerbang istana dan menuju rumah petani di ujung sana." Yongguk menunjuk ujung desa yang terlihat oleh mata mereka.

"_Kaja_, Yongguk-_sshi_." Jihye menarik tangan Yongguk, kali ini mengambil alih perjalanan.

"_Annyeong haseyo_, _ajumma_." Jihye membungkuk menyapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang tampak sibuk dengan bonggol-bonggol kayu yang siap dibelah.

"Ah... _annyeong haseyo_." wanita tadi tersenyum ramah menampakkan kulit wajahnya yang sudah keriput.

"_Ajummeo-nim_, kami ingin mencoba memakai _hanbok_. Apa di sini tempatnya?" Yongguk membungkuk sekilas sekedar menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada wanita ramah tadi.

"_Eo_, _neo majayo_. Masuk saja ke dalam." wanita itu menunjuk pintu masuk dengan dagunya.

"Ah, _ye kamsahamnida_." Yongguk mengangguk.

"_Annyeong higyeseyo_, _ajummeo-nim_." Jihye mengikuti Yongguk membungkuk sebelum berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya tradisional yang khas.

"Wuaa... _neomu yeppeuda_." gumam Jihye ketika kaki mereka menapak ke dalam rumah dan mendapati interior serupa seperti yang mereka lihat di drama-drama kolosal.

"_Annyeong haseyo_." Jihye dan Yongguk menoleh ke arah seorang wanita berusia tiga puluh-an yang melangkah menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, _annyeong haseyo_." serentak Jihye dan Yongguk membungkuk.

"_Jogie-yo_, Jihye-_sshi_ ingin mencoba memakai _hanbok_ pernikahan, apa kami bisa memakainya di sini?" Jihye mengangguk mendengar penuturan Yongguk.

"_Jwiseonghamnida_, _keunde_ kami hanya bisa meminjamkan _hanbok_ bangsawan, kami tidak diperbolehkan meminjamkan _hanbok_ kerajaan." wanita tadi tersenyum tipis, membuat Jihye menggembungkan pipinya kecewa.

"Jihye-_sshi_, bagaimana jika pakai _hanbok_ biasa saja?" Yongguk angkat suara, merasa tidak senang dengan perubahan raut wajah Jihye yang terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Emmm..." Jihye mengangguk sebelum kembali mengukir seulas senyum cerah seperti yang ia ulas sejak tadi.

"Yongguk-_sshi_, juga memakai _hanbok_, kan?" Yongguk hampir tersedak air yang tengah ia tegak ketika Jihye angkat suara.

"_Ne_? _Naneun_?" Yongguk menunjuk dadanya.

"_Ne_. Kita bisa berfoto setelah memakai _hanbok_." Jihye menangkupkan tangan, menatap Yongguk dengan binar matanya yang polos.

"... apa ada _hanbok_ untuk pria?" Yongguk menatap wanita cantik yang menyambut mereka tadi.

"_Keuromnyo_." wanita tadi mengangguk dengan senyum manis tampak kontras dengan aura gelap yang menyelimuti Yongguk.

~* Yongguk pov *~

Yongguk : "Bukan karena aku tidak suka atau apa, tapi aku tipe pria yang tidak cocok dengan hanbok. Aku terlihat lebih tua dibanding usiaku yang sebenarnya."

~* Jihye pov *~

Jihye : "Aku ingin melihat Yongguk-_sshi_ dalam balutan _hanbok_. Karena menurutku _hanbok_ membuat kharisma seseorang semakin tajam ketika memakainya."

~* Author pov *~

**Jihye's Dressing Room**

"_Omo~ neomu yeppeuda_." Jihye tersenyum lebar ketika wanita tadi mengulur-kan _hanbok_ ke arahnya.

_Hanbok_ yang diulurkan wanita tadi tampak manis dengan warna lembut yang tidak terlalu mencolok. _Jeogori_ yang berwarna putih pudar dan _chima_ berwarna merah muda hingga terkesan polos dan sederhana. Di tambah dengan _sanjak norigae_, _hanbok_ itu terlihat semakin manis.

**Yongguk's Dressing Room**

"_Aigoo_... apa aku harus memakai _hanbok_? _Jinjja-yo_?" Yongguk menatap _hanbok_ di tangannya tanpa harapan.

"Aku akan terlihat seperti _ajussi_ nantinya." kembali Yongguk bergumam.

_Hanbok_ yang akan Yongguk kenakan terkesan sederhana dan tampak dibuat untuk kalangan menengah. _Sokgui_ berwarna biru langit dengan _jeoguri_ putih bergaris biru gelap di pinggang-nya dan _baji_ biru serasi dengan garis biru pada _jeoguri_.

Dengan langkah ragu, Yongguk menggeser pintu yang membatasi dirinya dengan ruang yang tampak seperti ruang duduk di rumah itu.

"Jihye-_sshi_ belum keluar?" tanya Yongguk ketika tak mendapati sosok Jihye di ruangan tersebut.

"Belum, Yongguk-_sshi_." wanita tadi menggeleng.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti _ajussi_? Aku benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan _hanbok_." Yongguk meneliti pakaian yang ia kenakan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"_Annie-yo_, Yongguk-_sshi_ terlihat tampan." wanita tadi menggeleng seraya mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Wuaa... _jeonmal kamsahamnida_." Yongguk menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

_Gretek..._

Bunyi derak pintu yang bergeser sontak membuat Yongguk mengalihkan pandangan-nya. Kedua mata bulatnya kembali melebar mungkin untuk ketiga kalinya di hari itu.

"Yongguk -_sshi_, _wae keureyo_? Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Yongguk mengerjap mendapati raut khawatir menghiasi paras ayu Jihye yang tampak semakin cantik dengan rambut yang dikepang dengan _daenggi_ di ujung bawahnya dan _dwikkoji_ yang disisipkan di sisi kanan kepalanya.

"_Anniya_... _neomu yeppeo_, Jihye-_sshi_." Yongguk menggeleng seraya mengukir seulas senyum menghias paras tampannya.

"_Jeonmal_? Yongguk-_sshi_, juga terlihat tampan." Jihye membalas senyum Yongguk tak kalah lebarnya.

"Yongguk-_sshi_, _kaja_ kita berfoto. Aku membawa kamera di tasku." Jihye merogoh tas selempang berbahan denim miliknya, menarik keluar kamera instax putih dari dalamnya.

Yongguk membawa tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Jihye.

"_Hana_..." Jihye mengangkat lengannya tinggi-tinggi, memposisikan kamera menghadap ke bawah, ke arah keduanya.

"_Deul_..." Yongguk tampak berpikir, kikuk dengan pipinya yang merona.

"_Seth_."

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Yongguk melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Jihye dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah cantik Jihye.

~* Studio *~

MCs : "_Omo~_"

MC Park : "_Oh my god_!"

~* Yongguk pov *~

Yongguk : "Aku berpikir sangat keras dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dan kupikir melakukan perbuatan spontan akan terlihat lebih _natural_ nantinya. _So_... aku hanya melakukan apa yang pikiranku perintahkan."

~* Studio *~

MC Jung : "_A boy always be a boy_."

MC Kim : "Yongguk-_sshi_, kenapa kau keren sekali?"

~* Author pov *~

Yongguk tersenyum lebar tatkala kembali mendapati rona merah yang menjalari pipi putih istrinya.

"Kau malu?" tanya Yongguk skeptis.

"_Anniya_... _keunyang_.." Jihye mengibaskan film foto yang keluar dari kamera instant tersebut, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari kegugupannya.

~* Jihye pov *~

Jihye : "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku malu tapi... aku menyukainya."

~* Studio *~

MC Moon : "_Igeo keopeull jinjja daebak_!"

MC Park : "_Neo maja-yo_."

~* Author pov *~

"Jihye-_sshi_, aku suka foto ini." Jihye menggigit bibirnya menahan semburat merah yang makin leluasa menjalari pipi putihnya.

"_Nado_..."

_**See you next week!**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. GRUS PROFILE

**GRUS MEMBER PROFILE**

Name : Heo Ji-na

Born : August, 11th 1990

Name : Lian Hwang

Born : March, 28th 1992

Name : Ryu In-na

Born : October, 4th 1992

Name : Yoo Ji-hye

Born : December, 24th 1993

Name : Moon Ha-na

Born : January, 7th 1995

**Grus**, grup wanita asuhan YG Entertainment yang debut pada pertengahan tahun 2012. Melakukan penampilan pertamanya di panggung SBS Inkigayo membawakan lagu berjudul '_Crashing Space_' dengan genre elektronik dan hip hop yang kental. Lagu _dance-upbeat_ yang membawa mereka menjadi _girlband_ _rookie_ terbaik pada tahun tersebut.

Melejit bukan hanya karena paras masing-masing, tetapi dengan talenta yang masih akan terus berkembang. Heo Ji-na (_leader_), _lead rapper_, _sub-vocalist_, sekaligus _lead dancer_. Lian Hwang, gadis keturunan Perancis dengan suara husky-nya yang khas menempati posisi _lead vocal_, _visual_, dan _sub-rapper_. Ryu In-na, _center_, _lead dancer_, dan _lead vocalist_. Yoo Ji-hye, _main vocal_, dan _lead dancer_. Dan terakhir sang _maknae_, Moon Ha-na, _main dancer_, _main rapper_, serta _sub-vocalist_.

Grup yang tetap membawa _style_ hip hop ala YG Entertainment ini telah merilis satu _full album_ dan 2 _mini album_ serta solo maupun duet para membernya. Seperti :

- Lian Hwang & **2NE1** Minzy

Clap - Heo Ji-na, Moon Ha-na, **BigBang** T.O.P, **BigBang** G-Dragon, **2NE1** CL, and **Epik High** Tablo.

- Yoo Ji-hye, **2NE1** Bom, **BigBang** Taeyang, and Gummy

d.T-Crown - Ryu In-na, Lee Hi, and Gummy

- Heo Ji-na & **BigBang** Seungri

**Grus** juga telah sukses menggelar Constellation 1st Asia Tour pada akhir 2012 lalu dan tengah merencanakan untuk menggelar 1st World Tour mereka pertengahan tahun 2013.

Alamat Dorm **Grus** : Seoul-si, Mapo-gu Sangsu-dong 349-10 Ho-sung building 3rd floor YG Entertainment's Headquarters postal code 121-829 SEOUL, KOREA.


	4. EPISODE 2 : SPENDING NIGHT

**EPISODE 2 : SPENDING NIGHT**

**GUEST STAR : NONE**

~* Author pov *~

**30****th**** April 2013**

**Hangang River**

**19.20 KST**

"Wuaa... sejuk sekali." Jihye memekik girang tatkala semilir angin yang sejuk menerpa paras ayu-nya menggerakkan surai coklatnya perlahan.

"_Keunde_ Yongguk-_sshi_, kenapa kita ke sini? Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk sekedar duduk di pinggir sungai." Jihye menoleh, menatap paras tampan suaminya yang tampak nyaman merasakan angin yang berkelebat menerpa wajahnya, membiarkan kedua mata bulatnya terpejam.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu di sini." Yongguk mengerjap menampakkan kembali bola mata hitam pekatnya yang berpendar tajam.

~* Yongguk pov *~

Staff : "Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan mengajak Jihye-_sshi_ ke Sungai Han di malam hari, Yongguk-_sshi_? Terlebih itu adalah hari pertamamu bertemu dengannya."

Yongguk : "Himchan_nie_ pernah mengatakan tentang suasana malam di sekitar Sungai Han padaku beberapa waktu lalu. **EXO** Kris-_sshi_, karena aku dekat dengannya dan _dorm_ **EXO** berada di dekat Sungai Han, ia juga mengatakan hal serupa. Sejak itu, salah satu keinginanku adalah menghabiskan malam bersama seorang gadis duduk menatap langit di sungai itu."

~* Studio *~

MC Kim : "_Omo~_ ternyata Yongguk -_sshi_ tipe pria yang akan berpikir sampai ke hal kecil seperti itu."

MC Jung : "Emm.. _neo maja-yo_. Yongguk-_sshi_ terlihat berbeda jika tidak sedang berdiri di atas panggung musik."

~* Author pov *~

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Jihye.

"_Bimilriya_." Yongguk meletakkan telunjuknya di depan belahan bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja langkah Yongguk terhenti, sontak membuat langkah gadis di sebelahnya ikut berhenti.

"_Waeyo_ Yongguk-_sshi_?" Jihye mengernyit, menatap Yongguk penuh tanya.

"Tutup matamu. Aku ingin memberikan _surprise_ untukmu." Yongguk menarik keluar sapu tangan dari saku celana khaki coklatnya.

"Bagaimana jika kakiku terantuk?" Jihye mendesah, khawatir kakinya akan terantuk dan berakhir dengan tersaruk mencium lantai batu dingin sepanjang sungai itu.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan menuntunmu, tenang saja." Yongguk berbalik ke belakang tubuh Jihye dan menutup kedua mata bulat gadis itu dengan sapu tangan putih miliknya.

"Hati-hati. Jangan lepaskan tanganku, _arra_?" Yongguk menggenggam erat lengan Jihye dan menuntunnya menyusuri pinggir Sungai Han yang sengaja di buat seperti jalan setapak.

"Oh?! Ini bergerak! Apa ada gempa bumi?" Yongguk hampir terbahak melihat raut gelisah menghiasi paras ayu istrinya yang tampak makin imut dengan ekspresi yang sedang gadis itu tunjukkan sekarang.

"_Anniya_. Tunggu sebentar, dan akan segera kubuka sapu tangan itu." Yongguk berujar lirih.

"Buka perlahan, dan ikuti hitunganku." lanjut Yongguk.

"_Hana_... _deul_... _seth_!" kedua bola mata Jihye melebar mendapati pantulan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan lampu-lampu neon pada air sungai itu yang terlihat kelam oleh keremangan malam.

"_Neomu yeppeo_." gumam gadis itu seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada pagar pembatas kapal ferry yang ternyata ia naiki.

"_Keutjyeo_?" Yongguk ikut melempar pandang pada air sungai di bawah sana.

Keduanya hanyut dalam keheningan, bukan keheningan canggung atau semacamnya, melainkan keheningan yang memang sengaja mereka ciptakan untuk berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing dan menikmati panorama di hadapan mereka.

Sejenak melepas penat masing-masing, bersamaan dengan jarak yang telah mereka arungi bersama dengan kapal ferry itu.

"Yongguk-_sshi_, jadi yang tadi itu bukan gempa bumi?" Yongguk terbahak mendengar pertanyaan Jihye yang terdengar kontras dengan suasana tenang yang sedari tadi tercipta.

"Tentu saja bukan. Tadi getaran kapal, Jihye-_sshi_." Yongguk mengacak pelan puncak kepala Jihye yang sontak membuat pipi Jihye kembali merona.

Yongguk tersenyum simpul, melihat kepala gadis di sebelahnya yang menunduk mencoba menetralisir rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya hingga tampak melebur bersama cahaya remang di sekitar mereka.

"Jihye-_sshi_, apa kau lapar?" Jihye menoleh menatap Yongguk berbinar.

"Emm.. aku tidak sempat makan siang tadi." Jihye mengangguk semangat, sebelum mengerucutkan bibirnya mendapati Yongguk yang malah terbahak.

"_Wae_? Kenapa tertawa?" Jihye menggembungkan pipinya, merajuk.

"Jihye-_sshi_ benar-benar seperti anak kecil. _Gwiyeom_." Yongguk tersenyum lebar, sampai-sampai kedua matanya hampir tampak seperti sebuah garis lurus.

Jihye kembali menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya, entah untuk keberapa kalinya di hari itu.

~* Studio *~

MC Moon : "_Aigoo_... apa semua gadis seperti itu?"

MC Kim : "_Keurom_. Jika seorang gadis merona seperti itu, tandanya ia sedang senang."

MC Jung : "_Maja_, jika seorang pria mampu membuat gadisnya merona, berarti ia adalah pria yang hebat.

MC Park : "_Shikkeureo_."

~* Jihye pov *~

Jihye : "Aku sendiri heran, kenapa pipiku masih terus merona padahal sudah beberapa kali Yongguk-_sshi_ berkata manis atau bersikap _gentle_ seperti itu, tapi aku tetap saja merona malu."

~* Yongguk pov *~

Yongguk : "Jujur saja, aku sangat menikmatinya. Ketika pipi seorang gadis bersemu karena kita, itu adalah pembuktian bahwa kita mampu membuatnya senang. Himchan yang mengatakan padaku, bahwa pipi gadis yang sedang merona adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat."

~* Author pov *~

"_Eodi_? Di mana kita akan makan?" Jihye menelengkan kepalanya, menatap ke sekeliling dek kapal yang terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang tengah berdiri bersisian dan berbincang seperti mereka.

"Di dalam." Yongguk melempar pandang ke bagian dalam kapal ferry yang tampak terang, berbanjir cahaya tampak kontras dengan cahaya samar nan remang yang melingkupi dek kapal tersebut.

"_Kaja_, kau bilang kau lapar." Yongguk menarik tangan Jihye, memimpin gadis cantik itu menuruni tangga dek, masuk ke bagian dalam kapal yang hangat.

"Wuaah..." Jihye bergumam mendapati bagian dalam kapal yang sederhana disulap menjadi seperti aula pesta dengan beberapa meja bundar yang penuh dengan makanan.

"_Anja_." Yongguk menarik kursi dan membiarkan Jihye duduk terlebih dahulu, sebelum ia sendiri menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi seberang yang saling berhadapan dengan Jihye.

"Jihye-_sshi_, apa kau suka _sinseollo_?" Yongguk menarik pelan serbet putih di dekatnya dan meletakkan kain bersih tersebut di atas pangkuannya.

"_Keurom_, _waeyo_?" Jihye mengangguk.

Belum sempat Yongguk menjawab, seorang pelayan diikuti beberapa pelayan lainnya menghampiri meja mereka dan meletakkan sebuah mangkuk besar berbahan perak dengan bagian tengahnya yang tidak tertutup disertai dua gelas _nokcha_, mengisi meja bundar yang kosong.

~* Studio *~

MCs : "_Omo~ masshisseo-yo_..."

MC Park : "_Naneun jigeum neomu baegopeuda_."

MC Moon : "_Nado_."

~* Author pov *~

"_Kamsahamnida_." Yongguk tersenyum tipis membalas bungkukkan pelayan tadi diikuti seulas senyum manis dari Jihye.

"Yongguk-_sshi_... kita, benar-benar akan makan ini?" Jihye menatap ragu makanan di depannya.

_Sinseollo_ adalah masakan khas keluarga kerajaan Korea pada zaman Dinasti Joseon. _Sinseollo_ juga hanya dijumpai pada pesta-pesta kerajaan, dan sampai saat ini, hanya beberapa restoran yang menyediakan menu tersebut dan dengan harga yang mahal pula. _Nokcha_ juga tak kalah _elite_-nya, hingga saat ini teh hijau tersebut hanya diminum oleh kalangan tertentu saja.

"Emm. Kapal ini menyediakan paket _dinner_ untuk jam-jam ini, dan kupikir akan menghemat waktu kita untuk lebih lama bersama nanti." Yongguk hanya mengangguk sembari mengulurkan sepasang sumpit dan sebuah sendok ke arah sang istri.

"_Keunde_... harganya.." Jihye berbisik, khawatir terdengar pasangan-pasangan lain yang mulai memadati bagian dalam kapal itu.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan." Yongguk menyela.

"_Ppali meoggo_." lanjut Yongguk seraya menjatuhkan pandangannya pada kepulan asap dari bagian tengah mangkuk _sinseollo_ yang terlihat sangat nikmat di tengah dinginnya malam hari itu.

Jihye menghela napas sebelum meraih sumpit dan mulai mengikuti suaminya yang telah sibuk dengan daging sapi dan ikan serta kaldu sup di tengah mangkuk perak tersebut. Keheningan diantara keduanya hanya terisi oleh sayup –sayup suara petikan gitar akustik di pojok ruangan.

Suasana tampak berubah canggung, tatkala pandangan keduanya saling bertemu, bertautan tanpa ada keinginan untuk memalingkan wajah.

"... Yongguk-_sshi_.." Jihye berdeham, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba saja menggerogoti hatinya.

"_Ne_?" Yongguk tersenyum kikuk, meletakkan sumpit dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada gadis dihadapannya.

"Ada noda saus di bibirmu." dengan pipinya yang bersemu, Jihye meraih serbet putihnya dan menyeka setitik saus di ujung bibir Yongguk yang sontak ikut membeku dalam duduknya.

~* Studio *~

MCs : "_OMO~_"

MC Jung : "Aku iri sekali~..."

MC Kim : "_Daebak_!"

MC Moon : "Jihye-_sshi_, manis sekali."

MC Park : "Benar-benar, pasangan ini!"

~* Yongguk pov *~

Staff : "Apa yang kau rasakan saat itu, Yongguk-_sshi_?"

Yongguk : "Duniaku seakan berhenti di saat itu. Tiba-tiba saja telingaku tersumpal, tampak tidak mampu menerima rangsangan bunyi apapun. Hidungku tanpa sadar menolak menghela napas, mencari persediaan oksigen. Dan jantung malangku berdegup tak keruan. Percaya atau tidak, aku merasa seperti anak usia 17 tahun yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta."

~* Jihye pov *~

Jihye : "Yongguk-_sshi_ bersikap sangat baik padaku seharian ini, dan dalam hatiku, aku ingin sesekali membuatnya merasa bahwa bukan hanya dia yang akan berusaha dalam acara ini. Yongguk-_sshi_ tampak seperti pria yang baik dan mampu memimpin dalam semua hal, persis seperti sosok suami yang kuimpikan, karena itu aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi sosok istri yang ia impikan."

~* Author pov *~

"..._kamsahamnida_." gumam Yongguk.

Keheningan kembali menyergap, kali ini pipi keduanya tampak memerah. Tak selaras dengan angin dingin yang berhembus melalui pintu masuk yang terbuka lebar. Tak lama setelahnya, kapal ferry itu berhenti. Kembali mengantarkan mereka ke tepi Sungai Han tempat mereka berada beberapa saat lalu.

Langkah kaki mereka membawa keduanya berhenti di jalan setapak taman di dekat sungai itu.

"_Anja_, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu di sini." Yongguk menunjuk bangku taman dengan dagunya.

"_Mwoya_? Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk hal normal. Apa yang kau tunggu, Yongguk-_sshi_?" Jihye menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku taman tersebut dan membiarkan rasa dingin menjalari tubuhnya bersamaan dengan punggungnya yang bersandar pada kepala bangku.

"_Falling star_." Yongguk mengernyit ketika kepala Jihye berputar cepat sekali hingga rasanya leher gadis itu berderak dan hampir putus.

"_Wae_? Kenapa terkejut sekali?" Yongguk menatap paras ayu Jihye dari balik cahaya remang yang menemani keduanya.

"_Jeonmal-yo_? _Yuseong_? Kita akan lihat bintang jatuh?" Jihye balas menatap Yongguk lekat-lekat, tak menyadari pemuda itu yang tersenyum simpul, ketika kembali mendapati binar yang menghias bola mata coklat _hadzel_ milik Jihye.

"Kudengar begitu. Daehyun mengirimkan pesan teks padaku sore tadi, dan menyuruhku untuk melihatnya di sini." Yongguk mengukir seulas senyum, menambah pesonanya yang bahkan sudah bersinar.

"Ahh... **B.A.P** Daehyun-_sshi_." Jihye mengangguk.

"_Wae_? _Neo joha_?"

~* Studio *~

MC Kim : "_Omo~_ apa Yongguk-_sshi_ cemburu?"

MC Moon : "Pesat sekali perkembangan mereka."

MC Jung : "Aku iri~"

~* Author pov *~

"_Ne_?! _Anniya_, Hana sangat mengidolakan Daehyun-_sshi_. Hana juga sering kali berceloteh tentang Daehyun-_sshi_ di _dorm_ kami." Yongguk mendapati sebuah tawa diujung kalimat Jihye.

"Hana-_sshi_? **Grus** Hana?" Jihye mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau kau sendiri?" Jihye menoleh.

"Siapa yang paling kau sukai di **B.A.P**?" Yongguk mengangkat kedua alisnya, mencoba menelaah pikiran Jihye.

_Syuut..._

Tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk, sepasang pemuda-pemudi itu mendongak menatap langit malam yang kelam tiba-tiba mendapat sedikit cahaya bintang yang melesat turun. Kedua manusia itu sontak menutup mata masing-masing dan membisikkan harapan mereka lamat-lamat.

Yongguk mengerjap, dan seulas senyum perlahan hadir melihat paras gadis di sebelahnya yang tetap terlihat cantik walau tenggelam dalam keremangan malam.

"Apa keinginanmu?" tanya Yongguk tepat ketika kedua mata bulat Jihye terbuka, kembali memendarkan binar yang tak lelah terlihat.

"Sebuah keinginan tidak akan terwujud jika diketahui orang lain, bukan?" Jihye menjulurkan lidahnya dan dibalas kekehan Yongguk.

"Jihye-_sshi_, omong-omong tentang bintang... kenapa kau menyertakan konstelasi dan cahaya pada ciri-ciri dirimu?" Yongguk meraih _mission card_ yang terlipat dari saku celananya.

"Ahh... aku sangat menyukai semua yang berhubungan dengan bintang. Bintang jatuh, rasi bintang, dan sebagainya. Aku juga sangat menyukai konstelasi cahaya." Jihye menarik kedua sudut bibirnya senyuman tipis yang tidak selebar tadi, tapi Yongguk mendapati suatu kelembutan yang menyertai gadis itu.

"Yongguk-_sshi_, memasukkan Teddy **1TYM** dan juga **Untouchable**, kenapa?" Jihye ikut menunjukkan _mission card_ berpita merah tersebut.

"Mereka adalah awal untukku. Teddy **1TYM** _sunbae-nim_ adalah sosok yang menginspirasiku dan **Untouchable** _sunbae-nim_ adalah orang yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini." Jihye mengukir seulas senyum tanpa sadar terhasut oleh senyum kecil yang diukir Yongguk pada paras tampannya.

~* Studio *~

MC Jung : "Mereka pasangan yang serasi, entah kenapa."

MC Park : "Mereka benar-benar tipe orang yang menghargai masa lalu."

~* Yongguk pov *~

Yongguk : "Masa lalu adalah langkah awal dari masa depan, bukan? Karena itulah, aku sangat menghargai masa laluku. Seperti yang kukatakan, Teddy **1TYM** adalah figur yang membuatku tertarik pada musik khususnya hip hop, dan **Untouchable** _sunbae-nim_ adalah orang yang mengenalkanku pada Taesung _hwejangnim_. Tanpa mereka, aku tidak akan menjadi seorang Bang Yongguk, _leader_ dari **B.A.P**."

~* Jihye pov *~

Jihye : "Membicarakan tentang masa lalu selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum, entah kenapa. _Eomma_ selalu menekankan padaku bahwa pengalaman adalah guru terbaik, dan menyuruhku untuk selalu belajar dari masa lalu. Konstelasi bukan sekedar hal favorit untukku, tapi juga sebuah inspirasi. Aku mulai bernyanyi tanpa sadar ketika sedang menatap rasi bintang di langit. Dan sejak kecil, aku selalu terpukau pada cahaya sesamar apapun dia."

~* Author pov *~

"Yongguk-_sshi_... boleh aku memanggilmu _oppa_?" Yongguk tersenyum lembut mendapati kepala Jihye yang kembali menunduk, menatap jalan setapak yang mengelilingi taman itu.

"_Keurom_. Karena kita sudah menikah, tentu saja kau harus memanggilku _oppa_, terlebih aku lebih tua darimu, bukan? Kau memanggilku _oppa_, dan aku akan memanggil Jihye, _joha_?" Yongguk mengangguk.

"Emm, _nan joha_." Jihye tersenyum lebar.

~* Studio *~

MCs : "_Aigoo_~"

~* Author pov *~

"... Hye-_a_, aku sangat menyukai _treveling_ dan olahraga ekstrim. Aku memiliki impian untuk mengajak istriku berkeliling dunia dan bermain banyak olahraga ekstrim. Itu adalah hal yang paling kuinginkan saat ini, karena itu aku ingin bertanya apa kau takut ketinggian atau bahkan memiliki trauma?" Yongguk menoleh menatap Jihye penuh harap.

"_Oppa_ tenang saja, aku juga sangat suka _treveling_ dan olahraga macam itu." Jihye menepuk bahu Yongguk dan tersenyum penuh antusias.

"_Jinjja_? Waah... _daenggida_." Yongguk menghela napas lega.

~* Studio *~

MC Moon : "Kurasa perjalanan mereka akan menyenangkan."

MC Park : "_Neo maja-yo_, karena minat mereka serupa bahan pembicaraan akan mengalir dengan sendirinya."

~* Jihye pov *~

Staff : "Apa yang membuatmu menjadikan olahraga ekstrim termasuk dalam daftar hal yang kau sukai? Terlebih kau adalah seorang wanita."

Jihye : "Ketika kita melompat dari ketinggian, menyelam ke dasar laut, atau hal-hal di luar pemikiran kita bisa berteriak sepuasnya. Berteriak akan membuat _stress_ yang kita rasakan akan berkurang. Karena itulah, ketika aku sedang frustasi atau lelah aku akan berteriak sepuasnya dan olahraga macam itu akan menjadi alasan yang tepat, bukan?"

~* Yongguk pov *~

Yongguk : "Sebenarnya dibanding hobi, olahraga macam itu lebih terkesan seperti kebutuhan untukku. Aku sangat menyukai olahraga ekstrem khusunya _scuba diving_, jika ditanya kenapa, jawabanku sangat banyak. Tapi yang terpenting, ketika aku menyelam sampai dasar dan berenang kembali ke atas, aku merasa seperti seekor burung yang berhasil melawan gravitasi. Terasa sangat bebas dan menyenangkan."

~* Author pov *~

"Kau tidak dingin?" Yongguk melepaskan sweater hitam yang ia kenakan dan mengulurkannya ke hadapan Jihye.

"_Anniya gwaencanna_." Jihye menggeleng berusaha mendorong kembali sweater tersebut ke arah Yongguk.

"_Andwae_. Pakai saja, ini sudah malam. Kau bisa terserang flu." Yongguk menggeleng, memicingkan kedua mata tajamnya.

"_Arraseo_. Kau terlihat menyeramkan jika memicing begitu." Jihye memukul pelan lengan kekar Yongguk sebelum membiarkan pemuda di sampingnya itu melingkarkan sweater mengelilingi bahu mungilnya.

"_Oppa_, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Jihye menoleh, menatap Yongguk yang tampak larut menatap taburan bintang di atas sana.

"_Mwoya_? _Malhaebwa_." Yongguk tersenyum tipis, membalas tatapan gadis di sebelahnya yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Aku sering kali membaca novel percintaan dan menemukan _quote_ semacam 'cinta tidak membutuhkan alasan', 'cinta akan berlabuh pada siapa saja' dan sebagainya. Tapi menurutku cinta lebih dari itu semua, dan aku ingin sekali menanyakan hal ini pada seorang pria yang lebih tua dariku. Dan _oppa_... menurutmu apa itu cinta?" Yongguk terdiam, mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat membiarkan kedua matanya mengerjap cepat, berusaha berpikir.

~* Studio *~

MC Kim : "Pertanyaan bagus, Jihye-_sshi_."

~* Jihye pov *~

Staff : "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Yongguk-_sshi_?"

Jihye : "Aku bukan tipe gadis romantis atau semacamnya, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak canggung di hadapan lawan jenis. Karena kupikir Yongguk-_sshi_ pasti memiliki lebih banyak pengalaman, aku bertanya hal itu. _Unniedeul_ dan _dongsaengdeul_ di _dorm_ sering kali membicarakan hal ini, dan mereka memiliki jawaban masing-masing. Hanya aku yang tidak memiliki jawaban tetap. Karenanya aku ingin tahu apa makna cinta bagi Yongguk-_sshi_."

~* Yongguk pov *~

Yongguk : "Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa jawaban yang harus kuberikan. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Tapi dari semua ucapan _dongsaeng_-ku, aku tahu satu hal : bahwa cinta bukan sebatang coklat yang akan selalu manis kapanpun ia dimakan. Tapi cinta adalah secangkir kopi, yang terkadang akan berubah pahit ketika kita lupa memberinya susu."

~* Author pov *~

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Yongguk menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"_Keurom-yo oppa_." Jihye mengangguk.

"... cinta adalah sebuah bunga mawar yang penuh dengan duri. Terlihat sangat indah dari kejauhan tapi belum tentu, juga terlihat indah dari dekat. Tergantung pada siapa cinta berlabuh, cinta akan berubah menjadi pahit ataukah manis."

Suasana hening perlahan menyergap, menambah hawa dingin yang sedari tadi berhembus makin terasa menusuk.

"... berhenti melamun. Sudah malam, _kaja_ kita pulang."

Hening sontak terpecah tatkala suara berat Yongguk mengalun, mengusir hawa dingin yang makin parah mendera.

"Emm... _jibi kaja_." Jihye mengangguk, beranjak sebelum menerima uluran tangan Yongguk, mempercayakan kembali tangannya dalam genggaman Yongguk yang terasa kontras dengan dingin di luar sana.

_**See you next week!**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. EPISODE 3 : GO TO INJE-GUN

**EPISODE 3 : GO TO INJE-GUN**

**GUEST STAR : B.A.P DAEHYUN**

~* Studio pov *~

MC Park : "_Ne_, _annyeong haseo yureobun_."

MC Jung : "Hari ini tampaknya menjadi salah satu hari yang bahagia."

MC Kim : "_Ne maja-yo_, Moon Joon-_sshi_ menghilang dan kita mendapatkan Daehyun-_sshi_ di sini."

Daehyun : "_Ne_, _annyeong haseo_ **B.A.P** _yes sir_!, Jung Daehyun _imnida_."

MC Jung : "Apa tidak sebaiknya Daehyun-_sshi_ menggantikan Joon-_sshi_ saja?"

MCs : "Haha..."

~* Author pov *~

**5****th**** May 2013**

**Bus Stop Near Ho-sung Building**

**12 . 30 KST**

Jihye tampak terduduk, menyandarkan kepalanya pada tabung besi yang menyangga atap halte tempatnya menunggu sejak 15 menit yang lalu –entah ia benar atau salah menghitungnya. Telinganya yang tersumbat _earphone_ serta bibirnya yang terus berucap tanpa suara, tampak tengah sibuk dengan alunan nada dari ponselnya, membuat gadis cantik itu tak sadar akan sesosok pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari halte dan tengah menimbang berjalan mendekat atau tidak.

Pemuda berkaus putih yang dipadukan dengan celana _jeans_ hitam pendek sebatas lutut dan sepatu converse hitam itu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati Jihye yang tampak masih belum sadar akan sosok di belakangnya. Jaket hitam yang diuntal pemuda itu sesekali berayun mengikuti tiap langkahnya di tengah hari yang terbilang cerah itu.

"_Mian_, membuatmu menunggu." Jihye terperanjat bahkan hampir terjungkal, sesaat sebuah suara berat milik seorang pemuda yang terdengar familiar menyapa rongga telinganya.

"_Omo~_ _oppa_, kau membuatku terkejut, tahu." Jihye bersungut sembari mengelus dadanya yang berdegup tak keruan. Entah karena keterkejutannya, atau malah karena pemuda tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Jinjja-yo_?" Yongguk terkekeh menatap gadis manis itu yang bangkit dari duduknya mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yongguk yang terbilang tinggi.

"_Oppa_, bahkan tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun." Jihye melanjutkan.

"Terang saja kau tidak mendengar, kau bahkan menyumpal telingamu dengan _earphone_." Yongguk menyentil dahi putih Jihye membuat gadis itu sontak mengelus dahinya.

"_Oppa_... kita akan ke mana?" Jihye menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan ruang untuk Yongguk duduk disebelahnya.

"_Bimilriya_. Lihat saja nanti, tempat ini temanku yang memilihkan."

_Drumm..._

Yongguk dan Jihye mendongak, tatkala suara klakson bus yang berderum menarik perhatian keduanya.

"Apa itu bus kita, _oppa_?" Jihye mengedar pandang ke arah Yongguk.

"_Eo_. _Kaja_." Yongguk mengulurkan tangannya dan segera bersambut dengan tangan Jihye yang terlihat mungil dalam genggaman tangan Yongguk.

~* Studio *~

MC Kim : "_Aigoo_... mereka seperti sepasang pelajar yang tengah berkencan."

MC Jung : "_Neo maja-yo_. Lihat pakaian mereka."

MC Park : "Daehyun-_sshi_ apa Yongguk-_sshi_ memang sering kali berpakaian begitu?"

Daehyun : "_Ne_, _uri hyeong_ bahkan hanya memakai kaus tipis tanpa lengan yang akan memperlihatkan otot perutnya jika sedang latihan atau istirahat di _dorm_ dan sering kali di musim panas, tidur tanpa atasan. Yang pasti, Guk_ie_ _hyeong_ bukan tipe _fashionista_."

MC Jung : "Ahh... _keureokeuna_."

~* Author pov *~

"_Oppa_ kita akan ke mana sebenarnya?" Jihye kembali mencoba peruntungannya, siapa tahu kali ini Yongguk akan menjawab.

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, _bimilriya_." Yongguk menggeleng, tetap bersikukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Ah.. _oppa_.." Yongguk terbahak ketika gadis yang berbeda tiga tahun dengan dirinya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk.

Bus yang memang ramai terasa semakin sesak bersamaan dengan ocehan demi ocehan yang mewarnai perjalanan mereka kali ini. Berkali-kali Yongguk terkekeh ketika Jihye menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya dan berkali-kali pula Jihye mengerucut sebal jika Yongguk sudah menggodanya.

"Oh...-"

~* Studio *~

MC Park : "Dong Seoul Bus Terminal?"

MC Kim : "Mereka akan pergi ke mana?"

~* Yongguk pov *~

Staff : "Sebenarnya ke mana kau ingin mengajak Jihye-_sshi_ pergi?"

Yongguk : "Sudah kubilang rahasia, dan rahasia ini juga berlaku untuk kalian semua. _Jwiseonghamnida_, _keunde igeoneun bimil irageo_."

~* Author pov *~

**Dong Seoul Bus Terminal**

**12 . 45 KST**

"_Oppa_... kau akan membawaku ke mana sebenarnya?" Jihye menarik jaket hitam yang Yongguk kenakan.

"Ssst... _bimilriya_, Jihye-_a_." Yongguk menjulurkan lidahnya seraya meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan bibirnya.

"_Oso oseo_ selamat siang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" seorang wanita berusia tak lebih dari tiga puluh tahun tersenyum ramah dari balik kubikel loket pembelian tiket.

"Dua tiket Inje-_gun terminal_." Yongguk membalas senyum ramah wanita tadi diikuti Jihye.

"24.400 _won_. Apa ada lagi?" wanita itu menekan tust-tust keyboard, sebelum mengedar pandang kembali menatap mata Yongguk.

"_Eopseo_. _Igeo-yo_..." Yongguk mengulurkan beberapa lembar _won_ dan sekeping uang logam.

"_Ne kamsahamnida_, semoga hari anda menyenangkan." wanita tadi menyerahkan dua tiket ke arah Yongguk sebelum membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Semoga hari anda menyenangkan." Jihye dan Yongguk balas tersenyum dan menundukkan sedikit kepala keduanya.

"Inje-_gun_? Apa yang kita lakukan di sana _oppa_?" Jihye menerima uluran tiket dari Yongguk sementara pemuda itu menyurukkan dompetnya ke dalam ransel hitam di punggungnya.

"Jihye-_a_..." Jihye mendongak ketika suara berat Yongguk kembali mengalun.

"_Ne_, _waeyo_?" tanya Jihye.

"Apa kesan pertamamu untukku?"

~* Studio *~

MC Jung : "Bukankah kemarin Jihye juga menanyakan pertanyaan macam ini?"

MC Park : "Emm... _maja_."

Daehyun : "Aku tidak menyangka Guk_ie hyeong_ akan bertanya hal seperti itu."

MC Kim : "_Omo~_ kurasa mereka berdua pasangan yang jujur."

~* Jihye pov *~

Jihye : "Tentu saja aku terkejut ketika Yongguk _oppa_ bertanya begitu padaku. Yang terpikirkan olehku ketika pertama kali melihatnya adalah sesosok pria yang perhatian dan akan sangat _care_ padaku. Makin lama mengobrol dengannya, sosoknya yang perhatian terasa seperti ungkapan rasa _care_ tanpa kata darinya, itu yang kurasa."

~* Yongguk pov *~

Yongguk : "Jujur saja, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sama sekali bukan gayaku. Aku hanya terlalu memikirkan pertanyaan itu sejak hari aku bertemu dengan Jihye."

~* Author pov *~

"Emm... pertama kali melihatmu secara langsung, yang terbersit dalam pikiranku adalah sosok seorang pria yang perhatian dan akan menjagaku baik-baik. Tapi kuharap seiring berjalannya waktu, kita akan lebih dekat." Jihye menggigit bibirnya ragu.

"_Keure-yo_? Apa kau tidak ingin tahu kesan pertamaku untukmu?" Yongguk tersenyum, mencoba mencairkan kegugupan yang tengah menggerogoti gadis di sebelahnya itu.

"_Mwoya oppa_?" seulas senyum lebar yang selalu membuat tiap orang yang melihatnya akan ikut tersenyum kembali tersungging menghias paras ayu Jihye.

"Saat kau melangkah dari balik dinding kusam itu, kurasa aku baru saja melihat seekor kelinci di penangkaran harimau. Dan saat kau melangkah perlahan mendekatiku, kau tampak anggun dan imut dalam waktu bersamaan. Sebersit harapan agar kita dekat, tiba-tiba saja menyeruak, memenuhi tiap sudut hatiku hari itu." Yongguk menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk sedang Jihye menunduk, kembali menyembunyikan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

~* Studio *~

MCs : "_Omo~_"

~* Author pov *~

"Kepada para penumpang keberangkatan bus tujuan Inje-_gun_ dengan waktu keberangkatan 13.00 KST berdurasi 2 jam akan segera diberangkatkan."

Yongguk dan Jihye sontak mendongak, melupakan sejenak kegugupan masing-masing ketika sebuah suara milik seorang wanita yang nyaman di telinga menyapa.

"_Oppa_... itu bus kita?" Jihye meneliti dua lembar tiket dalam genggamannya.

"_Eo_. _Kaja_..." Yongguk mengangguk sebelum beranjak dari duduknya.

Langkah kaki disekeliling mereka tampak teredam oleh suasana canggung yang diciptakan keduanya. Kedua tangan yang terkulai, berayun saling menubruk. Seulas senyum disertai rona kemerahan kembali menghias paras Jihye tatkala genggaman tangan Yongguk yang hangat bergerak melingkupi tangannya.

~* Studio *~

Daehyun : "_Oh my god_!"

MC Kim : "_Keutjyeo_ Daehyun-_sshi_? Kau terkejut bukan?"

Daehyun : "_Aju_."

MC Jung : "Apa Yongguk-_sshi_ tidak pernah berlaku seperti itu?"

Daehyun : "Guk_ie hyeong_ bukan pria yang mudah didekati jika ia tidak ingin didekati. Ketika ia memang ingin dekat dengan seseorang maka ia akan berlaku ramah, tapi lain halnya jika ia tidak tertarik dengan seseorang."

MC Park : "Pemilih?"

Daehyun : "_Eo_. _Maja-yo_."

~* Author pov *~

**Bus From Seoul To Inje-gun**

**13.00 – 15.00 KST**

"Jihye-_a_..."

"_Oppa_..."

Tawa sontak berderai bersamaan dengan kedua mata yang saling menatap tanpa melepaskan setitik pun sudut pada dua buah bola mata mereka.

"Kau dulu." Yongguk tersenyum membiarkan gadis itu bicara terlebih dulu, _ladies first_, _isn't it_?

"_Oppa_ sadar tidak, jika aku bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang dirimu, dan _oppa_ juga tidak tahu apapun tentangku selain nama." Jihye mengukir seulas senyum tipis.

Perlakuan-perlakuan sepele Yongguk selalu berhasil membuat senyumnya tanpa sadar tersungging. Pemuda itu melepaskan jaket hitam bertudung yang ia kenakan dan meletakkan kain hitam itu di atas pangkuan Jihye, menutup kaki jenjang gadis itu yang tidak tertutup _hotpants_ berbahan denim yang dipakai Jihye.

"_Anniya_. Aku tahu sedikit tentangmu. Putri satu-satunya yang sangat ditunggu, lahir pada tanggal 24 Desember _one day before christmas eve_ 1993. Menjalani training sejak usia 12 tahun dan debut pada usia 20 tahun. Sangat dekat dengan _maknae_ di grupmu, Moon Hana. Makanan kesukaanmu _seolleongtang_. Tidak tahan minum _soju_ dan bukan penggemar berat arak manapun. Tinggi badanmu 170 cm dan karena kau terlihat kurus, aku yakin berat badanmu tidak proposional." Yongguk terkekeh mendapati kedua bola mata Jihye yang melebar takjub.

"Darimana _oppa_ tahu?" tanya Jihye agak tersendat.

"Kau seorang _public figure_ Jihye-_a_. Semua informasimu mudah didapatkan di dunia maya." Yongguk mengusak pelan surai coklat Jihye.

~* Studio *~

Daehyun : "Guk _ie hyeong_ mencari semua informasi tentang Jihye-_sshi_ dan **Grus** di sela jadwal kami sehari setelah melakukan syuting episode pertama."

MC Kim : "_Jinjja_? Wuah... _neo wanjeon daebakkida_, Yongguk -_sshi_!"

~* Author pov *~

"_Keure-yo_? Aku juga tahu jika hanya sekedar profil singkat macam tadi." Jihye menjulurkan lidahnya, kembali disambut dengan kekehan Yongguk.

"_Haebwa_." tantang Yongguk.

"_Oppa_ anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara, kakak kembar lelaki dan seorang kakak perempuan. Lahir pada tanggal 31 Maret 1990 dan menjalani training selama 6 tahun. Sempat menjadi _rapper underground_ dibalik nama Jepp Blackman dari **Soul Connection**. Sangat dekat dengan Himchan-_sshi_ dan **Secret** Jieun-_sshi_. Penggemar berat _ramyeon_. Tinggi badan _oppa_ 182 cm dan dengan berat badan 62 kg. _Matchi_?" Jihye menatap Yongguk dengan binar bangga dalam gurat mata indah miliknya.

"... _neo maja-yo_. _Neo daedanhae_ Jihye-_a_." Yongguk terkekeh disambut juluran lidah yang kembali di tunjukkan Jihye.

~* Studio *~

MC Kim : "_Aigoo_... mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang pelajar yang tengah berkencan."

MC Jung : "_Maja_... _maja_..."

MC Park : "Daehyun-_sshi_? Apa Yongguk-_sshi_ memang sosok yang sangat _care_ dan perhatian seperti itu?"

Daehyun : "_Sasilreun_... Guk_ie_ _hyeong_ memang _lideo_ yang perhatian, walau tidak seperti Leeteuk _sunbaenim_ yang sangat perhatian. Guk_ie_ _hyeong_ terbiasa memberikan perhatiannya diam-diam, tanpa kami sadari bahwa Guk_ie_ _hyeong_ sudah memperhatikan kami. Ia tipe pria yang manis walau tidak ditunjukkan."

~* Author pov *~

"_Oppa_... ada titipan dari Jina _unnie_." Yongguk menoleh ke arah Jihye ketika suara lembut yang menenangkan milik gadis itu kembali mengalun.

"Jina? Heo Jina? **Grus** _lideo_?" Jihye terkekeh mendapati nada keterkejutan dalam suara berat milik Yongguk.

"Emm. _Waeyo_? _Oppa_ kenapa terkejut begitu?" Jihye merogoh tas berbahan kanvas berwarna putih bersih yang tersampir dibahunya.

"_Annie_. _Mwoneunde_?" Yongguk tersenyum tipis, memanjangkan lehernya menatap Jihye penasaran.

"_Igeo_." kedua mata Yongguk melebar, mendapati bermacam-macam _tteok_ yang disusun rapi dalam sebuah kotak makan.

"Jina-_sshi_ yang membuatnya?" Yongguk menatap _tteok_ didalam kotak makan dengan takjub.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya Jina _unnie_ yang membuatnya, kami berlima bersama-sama membuatnya dua hari yang lalu." Jihye mengulas senyum terbaiknya.

"_Jinjja_? Waa... _kumawo-yo_." Yongguk balas menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Ah, _mata_! Aku lupa, Jina _unnie_ menitipkan ini untukmu _oppa_." Yongguk melongokkan kepalanya sekali lagi menatap Jihye yang kembali merogoh tas putihnya.

Jihye mengulurkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru langit yang tampak manis dengan perekat bergambar gumpalan awan di belakangnya.

"Untukku?" Yongguk melebarkan matanya.

"Kata Jina _unnie_ begitu." Jihye mengangguk.

Yongguk meletakkan kotak makan berisikan _tteok_ di meja dekat jendela bus tersebut sebelum menerima uluran surat itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, bagaikan _slow motion_ yang bergerak, Yongguk melepaskan perekat dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang dilipat.

_Teruntuk pria pertama yang menghiasi koleksi foto uri Jihye O_o_

_Yongguk-sshi, mungkin kau belum tahu tentang sifat uri Jihye yang tertutup dan tidak mudah bergaul. Hal itu yang membuatku khawatir ketika Jihye menyetujui untuk membintangi reality show ini. Ketika bertemu denganmu, aku sangat berharap bahwa kau akan membuatnya lebih terbuka. Sebagai kakak tertuanya, aku sangat senang ketika Jihye bercerita tentang pengalaman pertamanya bertemu denganmu kepada kami semua. Jihye biasa bercerita hanya pada maknae kami, dan ketika tiba-tiba saja ia bercerita pada kami semua aku benar-benar bersyukur._

_Begitu banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu tentang Jihye, tapi kurasa kertas ini tidak akan cukup. Karena itu, aku hanya akan mencantumkan pesanku untukmu. Tolong jaga Jihye kami dan tolong menariknya agar lebih terbuka dan ramah pada orang lain._

_Dari kakak tertua Yoo Jihye,_

_**Heo Jina ~***_

"Ah... Jina _unnie_ memberitahumu sesuatu ya, _oppa_?" Jihye menatap Yongguk ingin tahu ketika pemuda itu melipat dan memasukkan kertas tersebut kembali ke dalam amplop.

"_Keurom_." Yongguk mengangguk pasti.

"_Mwoya_? Apa yang diberitahukan Jina _unnie_?" Jihye menatap sangsi amplop biru yang tengah dimasukkan Yongguk ke dalam ranselnya.

"_Bimilriya_. Hanya aku yang boleh tahu." Yongguk mengukir seulas senyum asimetris yang selalu berhasil membuat orang lain menggeleng tidak suka.

"Jangan bilang Jina _unnie_...-"

"Ssst... aku tidak akan memberitahumu, karena itulah, kita makan _tteok_ ini saja, _arra_?" Yongguk meletakkan jari telunjuknya dan menyodorkan sebuah _tteok_ ke depan mulut Jihye.

"Ahh.." Jihye menghembuskan napasnya –menyerah- sebelum membuka mulutnya menerima suapan _tteok_ dari pemuda tampan di sampingnya.

~* Studio *~

Daehyun : *_blank_*

MC Jung : "_Neo gwaencanna-yo_, Daehyun-_sshi_?"

MC Kim : "Apa kau begitu terkejutnya, _eo_?"

Daehyun : "_Aju_. Guk_ie_ _hyeong_ bahkan hanya akan menyuapi Junhong dan Jongup di _dorm_. Guk_ie hyeong_ tidak pernah menyuapi orang lain selain dua _maknae_ kami. Tapi..."

MC Park : "Bukankah kau seharusnya senang, Daehyun-_sshi_?"

Daehyun : "Aku senang, aku hanya terkejut. Setidaknya dengan begini, Guk_ie hyeong_ kuharap akan lebih mudah berteman dengan orang lain."

~* Yongguk pov *~

Yongguk : "Tidak kusangka bahwa Jihye sama sepertiku. Aku juga bukan tipe pria yang terbuka pada memberku yang lain kecuali Chan_ie_. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihat mereka yang sudah lelah karena jadwal kami semakin lelah karena masalahku. Terlebih ketika awal debut, aku harus bekerja bersama Junhong yang berbeda enam tahun denganku dan Daehyun yang menjalani _train_ paling sebentar sementara aku menjalani _train_ terlama. Aku merasa bahwa aku tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik jika bersama mereka, tapi... semakin lama waktu berlalu aku tahu bahwa ini yang terbaik untukku. Aku berusaha untuk dekat dengan Daehyun walau hingga kini masih terasa canggung. Karena aku sudah berusaha, kuharap Jihye juga berusaha."

~* Studio *~

MC Park : "Apa benar, Daehyun-_sshi_?"

Daehyun : "_Ne_, aku dan Guk_ie_ _hyeong_ memang tidak dekat. Bahkan kami yang tercanggung jika hanya ditinggalkan berdua."

~* Jihye pov *~

Staff : "Dengan siapa kau merasa paling canggung, Jihye-_sshi_?"

Jihye : "Jujur saja, dengan Jina _unnie_. Walau aku menjalani _train_ hampir 8 tahun lamanya, tapi aku menjadi _trainee_ YG Entertainment hanya sekitar setahun sebelum debut bersama **Grus**. Sedangkan Jina _unnie_ sudah menjalani _training_ di YG Entertainment hampir 8 tahun lamanya, karena itulah ketika kami debut Jina _unnie_ terkesan sangat jauh dari jangkauanku. Aku dipilih menjadi _main vocal_ bukan berarti suaraku paling indah, menurutku. Bagiku dan member yang lain, jika kami memilih siapa yang terbaik diantara kami, maka kami akan memilih Jina _unnie_. Jina _unnie_ sangat cantik walau tanpa _make-up_, suaranya juga sangat cocok untuk warna musik _electro_ yang menjadi ciri khas kami, pokoknya ia yang terbaik. Karena itu, aku tidak pernah bisa terbuka pada Jina _unnie_. Tapi, kuharap dengan Yongguk _oppa_ yang akan membantuku, aku bisa berubah. _Hwaiting_!"

_**See you next week!**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. EPISODE 4 : BUNGEE JUMPING

**EPISODE 4 : BUNGEE JUMPING**

**GUEST STAR : NONE**

~* Author pov *~

**5****th**** May 2013**

**Inje Bus Terminal's Lobby**

**15.03 KST**

"_Aigoo_... punggungku pegal sekali." Jihye melenguh seraya memutar tubuhnya, menimbulkan bunyi derak pada pinggangnya yang terlihat kecil, kontras dengan pinggang Yongguk yang terlihat lebar.

"Itu karena punggungmu begitu kurus. Naikkanlah sedikit berat badanmu, Hye-_a_. Dengan tinggimu yang menjulang, menaikkan sedikit berat badan tidak masalah." Yongguk mengacak perlahan puncak kepala Jihye, membuat surai coklat yang gadis itu kucir mencuat tak keruan.

"Aku selalu berusaha makan banyak _oppa_, tapi memang tubuhku tidak bisa gemuk. Semua makanan yang kutelan mungkin lari ke tulangku." Jihye mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Apa kau selalu mengerucutkan bibirmu jika kau merajuk, _eo_? Kau persis anak sekolah dasar. Apa perlu kupanggil kau Yoo _choding_, _eo_?" Yongguk tersenyum, memperdalam binar jenaka dalam pantulan sinar matanya.

"_Oppa_!" derai tawa sontak terpecah, terbang bebas keluar dari kedua belah bibir Yongguk yang tebal.

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku senang sekali menggodamu? Itu karena kau begitu mudah digoda." Yongguk terkekeh, masih belum mampu menghentikan deraian tawanya.

"Ah... _molla_!" Jihye menjerit sebal, berhasil membuat beberapa orang sukses melemparkan pandang ke arah mereka.

"Ssst! Kau terlalu menarik perhatian, Hye-_a_." Yongguk berbisik.

"Itu 'kan karena _oppa_ yang memancingku." balas Jihye tak kalah pelan.

~* Studio *~

MC Moon : "Mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang pelajar yang tengah berkencan. Berisik, dan tampak sama sekali tidak canggung."

MC Jung : "Mereka juga manis ketika sedang bersemu."

~* Author pov *~

Keduanya membungkuk meminta maaf, sambil berlalu meninggalkan lobi depan terminal bus Inje-_gun_ tersebut.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, _oppa_. Kita akan ke mana?" desah Jihye ketika tangan-nya hanya terkulai pasrah dalam genggaman Yongguk sementara pemuda itu menariknya dengan langkah lebar.

"Tempat yang aku dan kau sama-sama suka, puas? Aku sudah menjawabmu, jadi selama sisa perjalanan kita ke sana, kau tidak kuizinkan bertanya tentang hal itu lagi, _arra_?" Yongguk berdecak, menambahkan sifat keras kepala ke dalam _list_ tentang diri seorang Yoo Jihye.

"Seharusnya _oppa_ menjawabku sejak tadi. Apa sulitnya menjawab seperti tadi, _eo_?" Jihye mengukir seulas senyum kemenangan.

Yongguk melengos, menghentikan langkahnya disebelah sebuah mobil bak terbuka yang tengah menepi di bahu jalan tepat di luar terminal bus Inje-_gun_.

"_Annyeong haseyo ajussi_..." Yongguk menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas, sekedar menyapa seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di belakang kemudi mobil tersebut.

"_Ne_... _wae keure-yo_?" pria paruh baya itu menoleh membalas sapaan Yongguk dengan seulas senyum ramah yang menghias parasnya yang tampak lelah.

"_Ajussi_, boleh kami menumpang di mobilmu? Kami bisa naik di belakang, itu bukan masalah." ujar Yongguk.

"_Eodiga-yo_, _goon_?" pria paruh baya itu menyeka peluh yang menuruni dagunya dengan handuk putih kusam yang melilit lehernya.

"X-_Game Resort_." Jihye tersenyum ketika akhirnya Yongguk mengatakan ke mana mereka akan pergi.

"_Eo_. Kalian bisa menumpang, aku melewati daerah itu. Tapi, naiklah di belakang. Putraku sudah mengisi jok sebelahku ini. _Jwiseonghae-yo_, _goon_." pria paruh baya tadi tersenyum menyesal.

"_Anniya gwaencanna-yo_, _ajussi_. _Jeonmal kamsahamnida_." Yongguk sekali lagi menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jihye dan membawanya ke belakang mobil bak terbuka berwarna hitam tersebut.

Jihye mengangkat tinggi-tinggi salah satu kakinya berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya ke bak mobil tersebut.

"Hitungan ketiga lompat, ya?" Yongguk tersenyum kecil mendapati gadis di sebelahnya yang nampak kesulitan naik ke mobil berwarna hitam legam berhiaskan noda lumpur itu.

"_Hana_, _deul_, _seth_!" Jihye terbelalak.

~* Jihye pov *~

Jihye : "Aku tidak menduga jika Yongguk _oppa_ akan mengangkat tubuhku alih-alih menopangnya. Kukira Yongguk _oppa_ hanya akan membantuku, ternyata ia bahkan mengangkatku. Dan aku juga merasa sangat ringan ketika melihat Yongguk _oppa_ yang mengangkatku."

~* Author pov *~

**X-Game Resort**

**15.17 KST**

Mobil bak terbuka hitam yang dinaiki keduanya berdecit tepat di depan pintu gerbang _X-Game Resort_ yang terbuka lebar-lebar.

"_Wasseo_." gumam Yongguk seraya membawa tubuhnya meloncat dari atas mobil tersebut.

"Perlu bantuan, Jihye-_a_?" Yongguk bersiap mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Annieyo oppa_." Jihye menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum ikut melompat dari atas mobil, sama seperti yang Yongguk lakukan.

"Wuaah... _daedanhae_." Yongguk mengangguk-angguk.

"_Ajussi_, _hyeong-nim kamsahamnida_." Yongguk membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada dua pria berbeda usia yang tengah duduk dengan senyum di wajah masing-masing.

"_Kamsahamnida_." Jihye ikut membungkuk sembari membalas senyum keduanya tak kalah lebar.

"Sama-sama, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." pria paruh baya yang duduk di belakang kemudi mengangguk singkat tetap dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Begitu juga denganmu." Yongguk berseru sembari ikut melambai bersama Jihye mengantarkan kepergian mobil hitam itu.

"_Oppa_, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin meloncat." Jihye berkali-kali menepukkan tangannya antusias sambil sesekali melangkah dengan sedikit loncatan.

"Ahh... pilihanku mengajakmu ke sini sepertinya benar." Yongguk terkekeh.

~* Studio *~

MC Kim : "Kehidupan mereka sepertinya selalu penuh dengan tantangan."

MC Jung : "_Maja_, mereka bahkan memilih menumpang mobil lain dibanding taksi."

MC Moon : "Itu yang dinamakan pengalaman."

MC Park : "_Maja_, _life is adventure_. Benar bukan?"

~* Author pov *~

"_Oseo Oseyo_, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" seorang gadis muda -mungkin seusia Yongguk- menyambut mereka sesaat setelah kedua kaki mereka memijak lantai lobi yang putih bersih.

"Aku yang kemarin sore menelepon." Yongguk merogoh ranselnya menarik keluar lipatan dompet miliknya yang penuh dengan gantungan berbentuk kepala kelinci.

"Ah... Yongguk-_sshi_?" seorang pria berkaus merah dengan logo _X-Game Resort_ di dada kaus dan tanda pengenal yang tergantung di lehernya menyela pembicaraan.

"_Annyeong haseyo_." keduanya membungkuk, saling bertukar salam.

"Permainan apa yang sudah anda pilih, Yongguk-_sshi_?" pria berkaus merah tadi mengambil alih posisi si gadis muda di balik meja resepsionis.

"_Bungee jump_ dan _slingshot_, kau tidak masalah dengan itu kan, Jihye-_a_?" Yongguk menunjuk opsi di brosur yang di tempel pada meja kayu resepsionis tersebut.

"_Annie_, _nan joha-yo jinjja_." Jihye mengangguk semangat, bibirnya terus menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang seakan tak lelah ia ukir.

"Wuah... kesukaan kalian cukup unik. _Jump couple_ atau _single_?" pria berkaus merah itu tersenyum seraya mencatat sesuatu di sebuah buku.

"_Single_." Yongguk dan Jihye sontak berpandangan ketika tanpa sadar mereka terlah menjawab serentak.

"_Kyeopta_. _Ankle_ atau _body_?" pria itu terkekeh melihat pasangan di depannya.

"_Ankle_." lagi-lagi Yongguk dan Jihye berpandangan sebelum terkekeh dan mengalihkan pandang dari mata masing-masing.

~* Studio *~

MCs : "_Aigoo_..."

~* Author pov *~

"_Ankle jump single_ dan _slingshot_ 120.000 _won_." pria tadi mengulurkan secarik kertas berlogo ke hadapan Yongguk.

"_Oppa_, biarkan aku yang membayarnya." Jihye merogoh tas kanvas putihnya hendak mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"_Musun suriya_? Aku yang mengajakmu ke sini, karena itulah, aku juga yang akan menjamin dirimu selama di sini." Yongguk mendelik mengeluarkan sekitar empat lembar uang _won_ dari dompet miliknya dan menyerahkan uang tersebut pada pria berkaus tadi.

"Silahkan, ikuti saya." pria itu tersenyum seraya melangkah keluar dari balik meja resepsionis memimpin rombongan kecil mereka ke area _game_ di belakang bangunan tersebut.

Seulas senyum tanpa sadar tersungging menghiasi bibir keduanya tatkala menara setinggi lebih dari 80 m berdiri kokoh menjulang, menyambut keduanya ketika kaki mereka memijak area _game_ di _resort_ tersebut.

~* Studio *~

MC Kim : "_Omo_~ tinggi sekali!"

MC Moon : "Mereka benar-benar akan melompat dari atas sana?"

MC Jung : "_Jinjja-yo_? _Jeonmal_?"

~* Jihye pov *~

Jihye : "_Anniya_, aku sama sekali tidak takut. Aku bukan tipe gadis yang takut apalagi _phobia_ terhadap ketinggian. Aku malah sangat menyukai tempat tinggi. Ketika kita berada di tempat tinggi, bukankah itu tempat yang cocok untuk kita melepaskan _stress_, bukan begitu?"

~* Author pov *~

"Naiklah dengan _lift_ ini, dan memakai pengaman di atas sana." pria tadi menunjuk _lift_ dengan gerakan tangannya.

"_Ne_, _kamsahamnida_." Yongguk dan Jihye membungkuk sebelum pintu _lift_ menghalangi mereka untuk menatap paras ramah milik pria tadi.

"Kau tidak takut, Hye-_a_?" Yongguk mengulas senyum lebar.

"_Annie_, ini akan sangat menyenangkan _oppa_! Menjerit sepuasnya dan membiarkan luapan _stress_ terbang bersama desau angin yang menderu. Bukan-kah itu benar-benar hal terbaik di dunia?" Yongguk terkekeh mendapati binar antusias yang terkesan tidak sabar dari tiap sudut mata Jihye yang bersinar cerah, hampir menyamai sang mentari kala musim panas.

"_Neo joha_?" Yongguk menatap lekat-lekat paras ayu gadis di depannya itu.

"_Eo_. _Neomu joha_, _oppa_." Jihye mengangguk.

Bersamaan dengan denting dan pintu _lift_ yang bergeser terbuka, semilir angin sejuk dengan aroma lembap khas musim semi menerpa wajah Yongguk dan Jihye. Keduanya hanya saling melemparkan senyum membawa kesepuluh jemari mereka bertautan dan melangkah pasti.

"_Annyeong haseo_." Yongguk dan Jihye membungkuk menyapa seorang pria yang berdiri di ujung menara, tampak gagah dengan kacamata hitam dan kaus hijau _army_ tanpa lengan menampakkan otot lengannya.

"_Ne annyeong haseo_." pria berkacamata hitam itu tersenyum membalas sapaan Yongguk dan Jihye.

"Siapa yang akan melompat lebih dulu?" pria berkacamata hitam tersebut menarik sebuah tali dengan bantalan berwarna biru di ujungnya.

"_Oppa_ yang duluan, ya Hye-_a_?" Yongguk berpaling menatap gadis di sebelah-nya yang masih memasang _strap_ mengelilingi tubuh rampingnya yang malah terkesan kurus.

"_Eo_." Jihye mengangguk, menatap Yongguk sekilas sebelum kembali sibuk mengeratkan _strap_ mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Jihye mendongak ketika lengan kekar Yongguk menarik _strap_ yang melingkari tubuhnya dan mengencangkan tali pengaman itu.

~* Studio *~

MCs : "_Omo~_"

MC Kim : "_Ige mwoya_?"

~* Author pov *~

"Pasang dengan erat." Yongguk mengetukkan sebuah helm merah ke atas kepala Jihye sebelum berjalan ke ujung menara tersebut.

Jihye menatap punggung Yongguk lekat-lekat, tak membiarkan detail sekecil apa pun lepas dari pengamatannya. Yongguk menoleh merasakan tatapan hangat yang memandangnya.

"_Wae-yo_? Kau ingin melompat lebih dulu?" tanya Yongguk seraya mengeratkan pengaman _ankle_ di kedua pergelangan kakinya.

"_Anniya_." Jihye menggeleng sembari mengukir seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Lompatlah setelah hitungan ke-tiga, _arra_?" pria berkacamata hitam itu menoleh ke arah Yongguk dan memberikan intruksi.

"_Ne_, _arraseo-yo_." Yongguk mengangguk.

"_Hana_... _deul_... _seth_..."

~* Studio *~

MCs : "_OMO~_"

MC Jung : "Ah... _biseowo_."

MC Kim : "_Kapjagy jinjja_."

~* Author pov *~

Yongguk tampak mengukir seulas senyum tipis yang terkesan damai bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang bergabung bersama desau semilir angin kala itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu hingga mampu membawa ekspresi tenang seperti tadi menghias wajahnya.

Hey _man_, pemuda itu baru saja melompat dari ketinggian lebih dari 50 m, _just for you information_. Tubuh tegap Yongguk menggantung berayun beberapa kali sebelum menjejak _speed boat_ yang menunggu di bawah sana.

"_Oppa_, _otte-yo_? _Jaeminhae_?" Yongguk mendongak seraya melepaskan helm yang melindungi kepalanya sesaat mendengar suara Jihye yang melengking dari atas sana.

"_Eo_. _Neomu jaeminhae_, Hye-_a_. _Igeo neun wanjeon irageo_." Yongguk balas berseru sembari mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Yongguk-_sshi_, anda ingin menunggu di sini, atau di sana saja?" seorang pria yang tampak bertugas menggerakkan _speed boat_ itu menepuk bahu Yongguk sekilas mencoba mendapatkan perhatian pemuda tersebut.

"Aku akan tunggu di sini saja, aku yakin gadis di sana akan melompat tak lama lagi." Yongguk mengulas senyum tipis sebelum kembali mendongak menatap siluet tubuh Jihye yang hanya tampak seperti garis dari bawah sini.

Jihye menarik _strap_ pengaman yang mengelilingi tubuh rampingnya, hanya sekedar memastikan.

"Hitungan ke-tiga, _ne_?" pria berkacamata itu kembali memberi instruksi.

"_Hana_... _deul_... _seth_..."

~* Studio *~

MCs : "_OMO~_ Jihye-_a_..."

~* Author pov *~

Tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi Yongguk kala melompat, Jihye tampak sangat tenang dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam dan seulas senyum manis yang menghias bibir tipisnya. Matanya yang terpejam tampak memancarkan rasa berdebar yang menyenangkan alih-alih ketakutan.

Yongguk menarik perlahan tangan Jihye yang tergantung dan membawa tubuh ramping gadis itu menjejak lantai _speed boat_ yang putih bersih.

"_Otte_? _Jaeminhae_, _ketjie_?" Yongguk menatap paras ayu Jihye lekat-lekat seraya membantu melepaskan pengaman _ankle_, helm dan juga _strap_ dari tubuh Jihye.

"Woaah... _neomu jaeminhae_. Kukira akan lebih lama tergantung karena melompat dari ketinggian 80 m, pada akhirnya karena terlalu menikmati malah terasa sebentar sekali." Jihye tersenyum manis kembali menatap Yongguk dengan pandangan berbinar dalam tiap sudut mata bulatnya.

"_Maja_... aku ingin melakukannya berkali-kali." Yongguk menghela napas.

"_Oppa_, kita masih bermain _slingshot_, bukan?" Yongguk hanya terkekeh melihat binar antusias dalam mata Jihye makin menjadi.

"_Eo_. _Neo joha_?" sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah jelas apa jawabannya terlontar dari bibir Yongguk bersamaan dengan _speed boat_ yang mula berderum, meninggalkan danau buatan tempat mereka melompat tadi.

~* Yongguk pov *~

Staff : "Apa anda memang terbiasa bermain dengan hal-hal semacam ini?"

Yongguk : "_Ne_. Mungkin bila dibandingkan dengan menenggak arak untuk melampiaskan _stress_ yang menggunung, aku akan lebih memilih bermain hal-hal seperti ini. Melompat dari ketinggian, menonton film _action_ atau _slasher_, dan kadang menempa besi di kamarku. Aku menyukai hal-hal yang membuatku rileks dengan sendirinya dan aku mendapatkan itu ketika bermain hal-hal seperti tadi."

~* Jihye pov *~

Jihye : "Pada dasarnya aku memang tipe gadis yang menyukai hal-hal di luar pemikiran gadis normal. Jujur saja walau aku bisa melakukan semua yang seorang gadis biasa lakukan, aku lebih senang ketika aku bermain bersama lelaki. Seperti bermain kelereng, bermain hingga larut malam di _game centre_, mengobrol sambil bermain kartu di _convenience store_, dan kegiatan santai lainnya."

~* Studio *~

MC Kim : "Pasangan ini tampaknya tidak membosankan."

~* Author pov *~

"_Junsimhae_." Yongguk mengulurkan tangannya membantu Jihye turun dari _speed boat_.

"Pasirnya lembut sekali _oppa_." Jihye tersenyum cerah mendapati pasir putih yang menghias pinggir danau buatan tersebut.

"Kau tahu salah satu pantai terindah di dataran Asia?" Yongguk angkat suara, tetap menampakkan raut wajahnya yang tenang dan terkesan datar.

"Bali! _Unniedeul_ sering sekali bicara tentang pulau itu." Jihye berbalik hingga menatap Yongguk yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Itu salah satunya. Sebenarnya Srilanka memiliki pantai yang tak kalah menakjubkan dari Bali. Sayangnya tersapu tsunami beberapa waktu lalu." Jihye menatap Yongguk penuh antusias, tertarik dengan konteks yang tengah mereka perbincangkan.

"_Jinjja_?" Yongguk hanya mengangguk, melangkahkan kakinya mensejajari langkah Jihye yang berjarak beberapa langkah darinya.

"_Oppa_, apa kita akan mengunjungi pantai lain kali?" Jihye menatap Yongguk penuh harap.

"Kita lihat nanti. Siapa tahu aku berniat mengajakmu ke Bali." seulas senyum penuh percaya diri terukir di bibir Yongguk sontak membuat Jihye menjerit tertahan.

"Jihye-_a_, _jeogi bwa_." Jihye mendongak melemparkan pandangannya ke tempat yang ditunjuk jemari Yongguk.

"_Slingshot_!" Jihye berseru, entah sadar atau tidak gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan sosok Yongguk yang hanya terkekeh dan kembali melangkah dengan langkah lebar namun pelan.

"Hye-_a_, _jakamman-yo_." Yongguk berseru ketika langkahnya dan langkah Jihye menebar jarak yang cukup jauh.

"_Ppaliwa_-_yo_, _oppa_." Jihye balas berseru seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya menyuruh Yongguk untuk cepat menyusulnya.

"Kau begitu ingin menaikinya, _eo_?" Yongguk kembali bersuara ketika pemuda itu telah menjejakkan kakinya tepat di sebelah Jihye yang tengah menatap ketapel raksasa tersebut penuh perhatian.

"Emm. _Ppaliwa oppa_, aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar." Jihye mengangguk-kan kepalanya penuh antusias membiarkan Yongguk berangan-angan tentang leher Jihye yang mungkin saja akan patah setelah gadis itu mengangguk.

"_Annyeong haseyo_..." Yongguk membungkuk menyapa salah seorang pria yang tengah sibuk dengan tombol-tombol di dekat ketapel raksasa tersebut.

"Ah, _annyeong haseyo_ Yongguk-_sshi_." pria dengan usia kisaran dua puluh akhir itu mendongak sebelum membalas bungkukan tubuh Yongguk dan Jihye.

"_Jogie-yo_, apa kami bisa menaikinya sekarang?" Jihye mengukir seulas senyum lebar yang tak bosan menghias paras ayunya.

"_Keurom_." pria tadi mengangguk.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak takut, Hye-_a_?" Yongguk menoleh menatap Jihye yang sudah duduk penuh antusias di dalam bola ketapel.

"_Annie_. Ini pasti menyenangkan, _oppa_." Jihye sekali lagi melemparkan senyum lebar yang cerah.

Yongguk tersenyum tipis sembari membawa tubuhnya duduk di sebelah Jihye sebelum pengaman otomatis mengunci tubuh keduanya.

"_Sijakhamnida_." senyum yang menghias paras Yongguk makin melebar ketika gadis di sebelahnya melonjak-lonjak dalam kuncian pengaman, tak sabar untuk segera dilemparkan menghadap langit biru di atas sana.

"_Hana_... _deul_... _seth_..."

Bersamaan dengan hitungan si pria tadi, bola ketapel itu bergetar pelan memberi sensasi yang menegangkan sebelum berderu dan tiba-tiba saja bergerak melawan gravitasi. Cepat dan lurus.

~* Studio *~

MCs : "_OMO~_"

MC Jung : "Apa mereka tidak takut?"

MC Kim : "Itu mengerikan."

~* Yongguk pov *~

Yongguk : "_Annie-yo_, itu tidak menakutkan sama sekali. Dilemparkan ke atas melawan hukum alam itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Serasa menjadi seperti seekor burung yang terbang bebas mengarungi tiap sudut cakrawala yang biru cerah. Alih-alih takut, aku lebih merasakan sensasi menyegarkan yang seakan me-_refresh_ jiwaku."

~* Jihye pov *~

Jihye : "Saat itu aku tidak berpikir apapun yang menakutkan. Yang kutahu, bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang menantang gravitasi, suaraku meneriakkan seruan takjub ketika gumpalan awan yang putih bagaikan kapas terbentang memenuhi tiap sudut pendanganku. Yang kurasakan saat itu hanya ungkapan seperti : '_ah... bagaimana cara tuhan menciptakan langit seindah ini?_' terlebih desau angin yang serasa menampar kulit wajahku. Lembut dan nyaman."

~* Author pov *~

"Jihye-_a_, kau bilang kau tidak takut. Kenapa berteriak?" Yongguk berseru, berusaha mengalahkan desau angin yang terus menggaungkan suara beratnya.

"Aku memang tidak takut, _oppa_. Itu hanya seruan takjub!" Jihye balas berseru.

Entah berapa kali bola ketapel dengan Yongguk dan Jihye di dalamnya itu terlempar ke udara. Tak sampai lima menit, sepasang pemuda-pemudi tersebut sudah berjalan menuruni bukit tempat mesin _slingshot_ tadi berdiri sambil mendesah kecewa.

"_Oppa_, tadi terlalu cepat. Aku ingin lagi." Jihye bergumam.

"_Eo_. _Maja_." Yongguk mengangguk singkat.

Keheningan perlahan menyeruak. Yongguk maupun Jihye tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda hendak memecahkan hening tadi, malah membiarkan desau alunan nada sang angin yang mengisi celah antara keduanya. Hanya jemari keduanya yang saling bertaut dan kedua mata masing-masing yang terpejam yang menampakkan hati keduanya yang makin berjalan mendekat.

"Yongguk _oppa_..."

"_Wae-yo_?" Yongguk mendongak menatap lekat-lekat paras ayu Jihye yang tampak tak bosan memancarkan sebuah ekspresi yang membawa keceriaan tersendiri.

"Aku ingin mengajak _oppa_ ke suatu tempat besok. Apa _oppa_ bisa menjemputku?"

_**See you next week!**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. EPISODE 5 : DATING AROUND SEOUL

**EPISODE 5 : DATING AROUND SEOUL**

**GUEST STAR : GRUS INNA**

~* Studio *~

MC Park : "_Annyeong haseyo_, _yeureobun_. Sore ini terasa sangat menyenang-kan di studio ini, _keutjie_ Moon Joon-_sshi_?"

MC Moon : "_Maja_... _maja_. Jung Nayoung-_sshi_ akhirnya memberi kesempatan untukku dan Park Jigyu-_sshi_ untuk bahagia.

MC Kim : "_Aigoo_... _greeting_ kalian terlalu lama! _Yureobun_, kami kedatangan gadis cantik, kakak dari Jihye-_sshi_ di **Grus**, Ryu Inna-_sshi_!"

Inna : "_Annyeong haseyo_, **Grus** Inna _imnida_. _Modu mannaseo bangapseubnida_. _Neomu panggawo-yo_."

MC Moon : "_Nado panggawo-yo_, Inna-_sshi_."

~* Author pov *~

**6****th**** May 2013**

**Ho-sung Building's Main Enterance**

**14.57 KST**

Sosok seorang gadis bersurai coklat _hadzel_ yang dikucir tinggi-tinggi tampak berdiri sambil mengetukkan sepatu _sneakers_ abu-abu yang dikenakannya dengan tidak sabar. Jihye –gadis bersurai coklat _hadzel_ tadi- menggigit bibirnya seiring dengan kepalanya yang bergerak mengikuti alunan nada dari _earphone_ yang menyumpal kedua daun telinganya.

"Tidak baik menggigiti bibirmu seperti itu. Bagaimana jika luka dan berdarah, _eo_?" Jihye tersentak ketika suara bariton seorang pria terdengar setelah pria itu menarik _earphone_ di telinga kiri Jihye hingga lepas.

"_Oppa_, kenapa kedatanganmu selalu mengejutkan?" sungut Jihye sembari mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkan benda hitam itu ke dalam ransel berwarna biru denim di punggungnya.

"Aku memang diciptakan untuk mengejutkan dunia, tahu!" Yongguk tersenyum bangga.

~* Studio *~

MC Park : "Inna-_sshi_, aku penasaran dengan cerita-cerita yang dilontarkan oleh Jihye-_sshi_ tentang Yongguk-_sshi_ di _dorm_."

Inna : "Yongguk-_sshi_ kerap kali menghiasi percakapan kami tidak hanya di _dorm_. Kami menarik kesimpulan bahwa Yongguk-_sshi_ orang yang tepat untuk mengubah Jihye kami ke arah yang lebih positif. Agar lebih terbuka lebih tepatnya."

MC Kim : "Apa Jihye-_sshi_ benar-benar tertutup?"

Inna : "_Ne_, _uri_ Jihye adalah tipikal orang yang pendiam dan lebih memilih untuk menyendiri. Karena itulah hanya _maknae_ kami yang menjadi tempatnya bercerita."

~* Author pov *~

"_Oppa_, kenapa kau terlambat? _Ppali_, kita harus cepat ke stasiun _subway_." Jihye menarik lengan Yongguk sebelum menoleh heran mendapati Yongguk yang tak juga beranjak.

"Untuk apa?" Yongguk tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja mengejar _subway_ yang akan kita naiki ke suatu tempat." Jihye mengernyit bingung mendapati senyum aneh yang terukir di bibir Yongguk.

"Aku bawa mobil hari ini, _pabo_. Kau tidak lihat kunci di tanganku, _eo_?" sebuah jentikan tangan kembali Yongguk hadiahkan di dahi Jihye membuat gadis itu sontak mengelus dahinya.

"_Jinjja_? Kukira _oppa_ tidak bisa menyetir." Yongguk berdecak mendengar penuturan Jihye diikuti ekspresi polos yang diciptakan gadis itu.

"Enak saja, mana ada pria yang tidak bisa menyetir? Menyetir itu kebanggaan tiap pria tahu!" Yongguk bersidekap.

"_Arra_... _arra_. _Keurom ppali kaja_, _oppa_." Jihye menarik lengan Yongguk menjauh dari gedung yang menjadi _headquarters_ agensi sekaligus _dorm_-nya berada.

"Hye-_a_, apa kau tahu yang mana mobilku?" Yongguk menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jihye yang terkesan imut kala itu.

"Ahh _maja_. _Nan molla-yo oppa_." Jihye tersenyum lebar seraya memukul kepala–nya perlahan.

"Hye-_a_, kau tahu? Kau sangat mirip dengan Chan_nie_. Memiliki paras sempurna tapi kikuk." Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya seraya melangkah mendului Jihye ke mobilnya sebelum gadis bermarga Yoo itu menjerit.

"_Oppa_! Aku tidak kikuk!" Yongguk terbahak mendengar jeritan Jihye dari arah belakang punggungnya.

Tawa Yongguk makin berderai kala langkah Jihye sejajar dengan miliknya dan gadis itu menghempaskan kepalan-kepalan tangannya di lengan kekar Yongguk.

"_Dwaseo_... _dwaseo_, _appotjana_ Hye-_a_." Yongguk menghela napas panjang, menetralkan suaranya sembari menahan kepalan tangan Jihye yang masih terus menghujam lengannya.

"_Shireo_!"

"Hey.. hey, katamu kau ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat bukan? Kapan kita akan berangkat jika kau terus memukulku?" tanya Yongguk.

"Intinya aku bukan orang kikuk!" Jihye melemparkan tatapan tajamnya yang tetap terlihat manis di mata orang yang melihatnya.

"_Arra_, kau bukan orang kikuk. Cepat naik!" Yongguk mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah mobil hitam mengkilap yang terparkir di dekat mereka.

"Perlu kubukakan, Hye-_a_?" Yongguk mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih pintu mobilnya bermaksud membukakan pintu itu untuk Jihye.

"Tidak perlu, _oppa_ bukan pelayanku." Jihye menggeleng, seulas senyum kembali tersungging menghias bibirnya.

~* Studio *~

MC Park : "_Omo_~ mobil Yongguk-_sshi_..."

MC Kim : "_Wae-yo_? Ada apa dengan mobilnya?"

Inna : "Itu Porsche Cayenne Turbo seharga lebih dari 85.000.000 _won_. Salah satu mobil termahal yang berhasil masuk ke negara kita."

MC Moon : "_Ottheokae neo arra-yo_, Inna-_sshi_?"

Inna : "Salah satu member kami, Lian sangat menyukai mobil produksi Porsche, karena itu aku tahu."

~* Author pov *~

**Myeong-dong Market**

**12.18 KST**

"Myeong-_dong_? Kau ingin membeli apa disini, Hye-_a_?" Yongguk menarik rem tangan, membuat keempat ban mobilnya berdecit.

"_Oppa_, aku ingin sekali membeli macam-macam _couple things_ jika aku sudah memiliki pasangan nanti. Karena ada _oppa_ saat ini, aku ingin melakukan kencan sehari denganmu." Jihye melepaskan _seat belt_ dan melemparkan seulas senyum manis yang tak pernah bosan gadis itu ukir.

"... _aigoo_, impianmu sederhana sekali." Yongguk mengusak surai coklat Jihye yang dikucir, sontak membuat gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu memukul lengan Yongguk perlahan.

"Ahh.. _oppa_, kunciranku sudah berantakan tidak perlu kau acak-acak lagi!" Jihye mengelus surai coklatnya dengan bibir mengerucut yang makin membuat wajahnya cantik dan imut disaat yang bersamaan.

"_Kaja_." Yongguk membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah turun dari mobil hitam mengkilap miliknya.

"_Oppa_, kau tahu kita terlihat seperti mahasiswa yang membolos." Jihye berjalan di sisi Yongguk dan berbisik di dekat telinga pemuda itu.

"Salahmu kenapa berpakaian seperti itu." Yongguk mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kaus putih berlengan sesiku dengan warna hitam di bagian lengan serta _skinny jeans_ hitam yang di kenakan Jihye, terlampau santai ditambah dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang diuntal di ransel denim milik Jihye.

"Ini memang pakaianku jika jalan-jalan _oppa_. Kenapa _oppa_ juga memakai baju seperti kemarin?" Jihye membela diri dan meneliti pakaian yang menempel di tubuh Yongguk. Kaus lengan pendek kebesaran berwarna putih kusam di tambah celana _jeans_ pendek dan converse abu-abu serta topi hitam yang hanya menutup setengah kepalanya. Berantakan.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku kau akan mengajakku ke mana hari ini. Jika tahu kau akan mengajakku kencan aku akan berpakaian lebih rapi dari ini. Salah siapa tidak memberitahu?" Yongguk memiringkan kepalanya menatap Jihye yang membalas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

~* Studio *~

MC Moon : "Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang pelajar yang berkencan. Tidak bisakah mereka terlihat romantis seperti pasangan-pasangan yang lain?"

MC Kim : "_Maja_. _Skinship_ mereka sejauh ini hanya merangkul bahu dan saling menggenggam tangan."

MC Park : "Justru itu bagus. Mereka tidak terlihat murahan, terlebih aku melihat Yongguk-_sshi_ sangat _gentle_ dan Jihye-_sshi_ juga sangat manis di sisi yang lain. Kita tunggu saja apa yang terjadi dengan pasangan satu ini."

~* Author pov *~

"_Oppa_, kita mulai dengan _couple ring_, _otte-yo_?" Jihye tersenyum kecil ketika Yongguk menarik lengannya menyingkir bersamaan dengan satu sepeda motor yang melaju hampir menyerempet sisi tubuh Jihye.

"Aku ikut saja. Asal kau tahu Hye-_a_, aku sama sekali tidak bepengalaman dalam berkencan." Yongguk menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"_Cheodu-yo oppa_. Aku sampai bertanya pada Lian _unnie_, apa yang biasa dilakukan saat berkencan. Kurasa kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, _oppa_." Jihye menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat, meniup helaian surai coklatnya yang jatuh menutupi dahinya hampir mengenai mata.

"Kukira kau ahli dalam hal seperti ini, pada kenyataannya kau dan aku tidak jauh berbeda." Yongguk mengangguk-angguk.

"_Oppa_, kita ke sana." Jihye menarik lengan Yongguk memasuki sebuah toko penuh dengan aksesoris wanita yang sempat membuat kedua mata Yongguk melebar.

"Hanya sebatas informasi, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka warna neon, Hye-_a_." Yongguk menepuk bahu Jihye yang tengah melihat sederet syal beraneka warna.

"_Arra-yo oppa_. _Oppa_ tenang saja, aku tahu hal-hal semacam itu. Aku juga tidak terlalu suka warna terang." Jihye terkekeh seraya menepuk-nepuk lengan Yongguk menenangkan pemuda yang tampak risih dengan aksesoris di sekelilingnya.

"Ah... _couple ring_." sebuah kilatan penuh antusias tercipta di kedua bola mata Jihye kala gadis itu mendapati satu konter penuh cincin yang berkilau.

"Hye-_a_, bagaimana dengan perak? Warna emas terlalu mencolok." Yongguk menunjuk salah satu cincin berwarna perak berhiaskan batu kecil bak permata.

"_Maja_... emas terlalu mencolok." Jihye mengangguk, meraih cincin yang tadi ditunjuk Yongguk.

"_Yeppeuji_, Hye-_a_..." Yongguk tersenyum mendapati cincin perak tadi melingkar apik di jari manis Jihye.

"Karena _oppa_ suka hal-hal _simple_, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" sebuah cincin yang juga berwarna perak tetapi tanpa hiasan atau batu apapun menarik perhatian Jihye.

"_Eo_." Yongguk mengangguk.

"_Ajummeoni_, _igeo eolmae-yo_?" Jihye tersenyum menyapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang menjaga toko tersebut.

"4.000 _won_." wanita paruh baya itu balas tersenyum.

"Aku yang bayar, _oppa_! Seharian ini aku yang akan membayar." Jihye mendelik melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Yongguk yang telah mengeluar-kan dompet dari saku celananya.

"Katamu kita sedang berkencan, ketika berkencan bukankah seorang lelaki yang harus membayar semuanya?" ujar Yongguk.

"Tidak ada aturan seperti itu, _oppa_. Karena _oppa_ sudah mentraktir _bungee jump_, _slingshot_ bahkan makan malam di atas sungai Han, hari ini giliranku yang mentraktir _oppa_. Aku tidak terima protes." Jihye menjulurkan lidahnya dan cepat-cepat menyerahkan empat lembar 1.000 _won_ kepada wanita paruh baya tadi.

"_Kamsahamnida_." Jihye membungkuk sebelum melangkah keluar diikuti Yongguk yang terkekeh melihat kilatan di mata Jihye. Kilatan yang seakan menunjukkan gadis itu tidak menerima bantahan.

~* Jihye pov *~

Staff : "Kenapa kau terlihat ingin sekali membalas Yongguk-_sshi_?"

Jihye : "Karena aku tidak suka jika hanya menerima. Sebagai seorang manusia yang bersosialisasi, terkadang kita memang harus menerima tapi ada juga saatnya kita harus membalas kebaikan orang lain bukan? Karena itulah aku bersikeras untuk mentraktir Yongguk _oppa_ hari itu. Yongguk _oppa_ sudah begitu banyak memberiku sesuatu dan terlebih aku berterima kasih karena Yongguk _oppa_ bersikap baik bahkan menjagaku. Walau tidak semahal apa yang sudah ia berikan untukku setidaknya ada sesuatu yang kuberikan untuknya."

~* Author pov *~

"Hye-_a_, ada satu benda yang sebenarnya ingin sekali kuberikan untukmu. Tapi ini benda ini akan kubeli dengan uangku." Yongguk memasang cincin perak hingga melingkar apik mengelilingi jari manisnya.

"_Andwae-yo_. _Oppa_ boleh memberikannya padaku lain waktu, untuk hari ini aku akan mentraktir _oppa_." Jihye menghentakkan kakinya yang malah menambah kesan imutnya ditambah dengan pipinya yang menggembung lucu.

~* Studio *~

MC Kim : "Aku membaca di salah satu surel berita bahwa Jihye-_sshi_ tidak terlalu suka melakukan _aegyo_. Tapi bukankah tadi ia sedang melakukannya?"

Inna : "_Uri_ Jihye memang tidak akan mampu melakukan _aegyo_ jika diminta, tapi pada kehidupan sehari-hari _uri_ Jihye terkadang melakukan _aegyo_ tanpa sadar."

~* Author pov *~

"Hye-_a_... hanya satu benda. Aku janji, hanya satu." Yongguk menahan lengan Jihye dan menatap lurus ke dalam mata _hadzel_ gadis itu.

~* Studio *~

MCs & Inna : "_Omo~_..."

~* Author pov *~

"_Keunde_..-"

"_Nan yakseokae_, hanya satu. Hanya satu benda itu." Yongguk mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, tanda janji yang biasa orang Korea lakukan.

"... _yakseok_?" Jihye mendelik.

"_Yakseok_." Yongguk mengangguk, pemuda itu mengukir seulas senyum tatkala Jihye melingkarkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Yongguk dan menempelkan kedua ibu jari mereka.

"Kau akan memberiku apa, _oppa_?" Jihye memiringkan wajahnya menatap Yongguk heran.

"_Hoodie_." balas Yongguk.

"... kenapa _oppa_ bersikeras memberiku itu?" Jihye mengernyitkan dahi, ia tidak merasa pernah menyebutkan _hoodie_ sebagai barang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"Karena kau sangat mudah sakit di musim apapun. Walau sekarang suhu tinggi dan sebentar lagi musim panas, tapi mencegah akan lebih baik." Yongguk tersenyum tipis seraya mengusak pelan puncak kepala Jihye.

Sebuah kekehan kembali berderai dari bibir Yongguk mendapati semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Jihye.

"Kau tahu, jika pipimu bersemu begitu kau tampak manis?" Yongguk menjentikkan jemarinya di dahi Jihye sebelum menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan kembali melanjutkan langkah menyusuri jalan ramai pasar Myeong-_dong_.

~* Jihye pov *~

Jihye : "Ahh... entah kenapa jantungku saat itu berdegup sangat cepat, terlampau cepat malah. Yang kutahu saat dimana Yongguk _oppa_ menggenggam tanganku atau menautkan jemari kami, aku hanya merasakan sebuah perasaan aman dan nyaman. Yongguk _oppa_ benar-benar sosok yang _care_ padaku, ia seperti sosok ayah di rumah. Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan mengukir senyum, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan membuat dirinya nyaman."

~* Author pov *~

Langkah kaki Yongguk berhenti berderap ketika matanya menangkap salah satu toko di pinggir jalan Myeong-_dong_ sedikit jauh dari toko pertama yang mereka datangi tadi.

"Hye-_a_, kita ke sana." Yongguk menoleh sekilas ke arah Jihye dan kembali melanjutkan langkah memimpin keduanya ke arah toko tersebut.

"_Oppa_, ini toko olahraga. Tidak akan ada _hoodie_ seperti yang kau cari. Di sini hanya ada jaket olahraga." Jihye menarik lengan Yongguk agar pemuda itu menunduk membuat dirinya dapat berbisik di telinga pemuda yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau ingin membeli _couple things_, bukan? Aku ingat ketika aku masih _trainee_, Chan_ie_ pernah menunjukkan _couple shoes_-nya sehabis berkencan. Kupikir sepatu sangat berguna untuk kita, _couple shoes_, _otte-yo_?" Yongguk mengerling menunjuk deretan sepatu dengan gerakan alisnya.

"Oh?! _Maja-yo oppa_. _Kaja_." Jihye mengangguk dan dengan langkah penuh semangat, gadis berusia 21 tahun itu mendorong pintu masuk toko olahraga tersebut.

Berdominasi warna kuning pudar yang khas, toko itu tampak ceria dan _simple_ pada waktu yang bersamaan. Dengan toko _full_ AC, tentu menunjukkan harga berang di toko itu sedikit lebih mahal jika dibandingkan dengan toko-toko di sekitaran Myeong-_dong_ pada umumnya.

"_Oppa_, _nan igeo johae-yo_." Jihye menghampiri Yongguk yang tengah meneliti rak sepatu basket di pojok toko.

Sepasang sepatu berdominasi kelabu pucat dengan desain logo khas **Nike** yang berwarna biru gelap. Yongguk menarik keluar label harga dan mengangguk-angguk mendapati harga yang masih masuk akal.

"_Eo_. Bagus, Hye-_a_. Jika milikmu abu-abu, bagaimana dengan hitam untukku?" Yongguk meraih sepatu milik Jihye dan menimang-nimang kuat atau tidaknya sepatu itu.

"Emm.. _joha-yo oppa_." Jihye mengangguk sebelum berbalik kembali melangkah ke deretan rak sepatu kets di tengah-tengah toko.

~* Studio *~

MC Kim : "Apa Jihye-_sshi_ memang senang berolahraga?"

Inna : "_Ne_. Terkadang ia bergabung bersama **BigBang** _sunbae-nim_ di _fitness centre_ gedung _headquarters_ kami atau kadang hanya berlari di _jogging track_ taman sebelah gedung _headquarters_."

MC Park : "Kudengar _dorm_ semua artis YG berada di satu gedung yang sama, benarkah itu?"

Inna : "_Ne_, _dorm_ semua artis YG berada di gedung _headquarters_ pusat bersama dengan tempat tinggal Hyunsuk _hwejangnim_."

~* Author pov *~

"Kau yakin ingin membayar semuanya, Hye-_a_?" Yongguk mendelik menatap dua pasang sepatu yang dipeluk erat-erat oleh Jihye.

"Emm. Aku tidak bisa hanya menerima sesuatu darimu _oppa_." pungkas Jihye.

"Hanya ini?" seorang wanita tersenyum ramah bersamaan dengan Jihye yang meletakkan dua pasang sepatu di atas konter kasir.

"_Ye_." balas Jihye.

"_Jogie-yo_, apa kebetulan toko ini menyediakan _hoodie_? Bukan _hoodie_ olahraga tentunya." Yongguk bersuara membuat pergerakan wanita penjaga konter itu berhenti secara tidak langsung.

"Ahh... jika bukan _hoodie_ untuk olahraga kami tidak menyediakannya, _jeonmal jwiseonghamnida_." wanita penjaga kasir itu tersenyum kecil, menampakkan sedikit penyesalannya.

"_Oppa_, _hoodie_ olahraga juga tidak masalah. Asalkan hangat dan nyaman aku tidak pernah peduli model atau motifnya." sekali lagi Jihye menarik lengan Yongguk berbisik di telinga pemuda itu.

"_Keurae_? _Keurotjana_, kau bayar saja duluan dan tunggu aku di luar." dengan langkah lebar walau terkesan pelan, Yongguk bergerak menjauh dari konter kasir.

Yongguk menarik keluar beberapa gantungan _hoodie_ yang menarik perhatiannya. Kedua bola matanya bergerak menelusuri tiga _hoodie_ yang ia ambil tadi.

"Jihye sangat menyukai warna biru langit, _navy green_, _light grey_, hitam dan sewarna dengan _cream_." Yongguk bergumam terus menimang-nimang tiga gantungan _hoodie_ ditangannya.

"... aku ambil yang ini." pemuda itu meletakkan dua gantungan yang lain dan berlalu menuju kasir dengan _hoodie_ berwarna _light grey_ yang diproduksi oleh **Adidas**.

"_Igeo eolmae-yo_?" Yongguk meletakkan _hoodie_ di meja konter dan merogoh saku celananya, menjarah dompet di dasar saku.

"65.000 _won_ tuan." wanita penjaga kasir melipat dan memasukkan _hoodie_ ke dalam kantung dengan cepat sebelum menyerahkannya pada Yongguk.

"_Kamsahamnida_. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan." Yongguk tersenyum sekilas dan melangkah keluar dari toko setelah mengangsurkan lembaran _won_.

"_Oppa_ sudah selesai? Cepat sekali." Jihye sontak beranjak dari duduknya kala sebuah tepukan dari Yongguk mendarat di bahunya.

"Bagimu cepat, untukku tadi itu lama." Yongguk bersungut.

"Untukmu." Yongguk melanjutkan dengan cepat seraya mengulurkan kantung berwarna kuning cerah berlogo toko **The Athlete's Foot** yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"... _kumawo_, aku hampir lupa jika _oppa_ sama keras kepalanya denganku." Jihye menggembungkan pipinya sembari menerima uluran kantung kuning itu.

"_Kaja_, di sini sedikit panas." Yongguk mengulurkan tangan meminta tangan Jihye untuk kembali ia genggam.

Kembali keduanya larut dalam obrolan yang menyenangkan. Kadang tertawa bahkan terbahak dan terkadang hanya terdiam menikmati semilir angin yang selalu berhembus dalam jangka waktu yang cuku signifikan. Dengan pergerakan pelan hampir tak terlihat, Yongguk meraih kantung berisikan dua kotak sepatu dari tangan Jihye dan mengambil alih kantung tersebut.

"_Oppa_, _stop_! Kita ke sini." Jihye sekali lagi mengambil alih tonggak komando dengan menarik lengan Yongguk memasuki toko akseseori yang hampir serupa dengan toko pertama, toko yang membuat Yongguk mengernyit saking banyaknya barang di dalam sana.

"Akan kutebak, kau berniat membeli _couple socks_, _couple phonecase_, dan _couple tee_. _Ketjie_?" Yongguk tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Jihye hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk.

Tanpa banyak bicara, di toko itu Jihye dan Yongguk mendapatkan tiga pasang benda yang mereka pilih. Kaus kaki berwarna biru _donker_ dan kelabu di bagian tumit untuk Yongguk serta kaus kaki berwarna biru langit dan putih di bagian tumit untuk Jihye.

_Phonecase_ bergambar monster dengan warna hitam untuk Yongguk dan merah untuk Jihye. Kaus berdominasi putih dengan sebuah gambar serupa tangan berwarna hitam yang tampak saling bergenggaman jika dilihat dari belakang. '_Simple tapi chic_' kalau kata Yongguk.

"Aku tidak percaya, kita hanya menghabiskan 58.000 _won_ untuk enam benda." Jihye berdecak tidak percaya sekeluarnya mereka dari toko tadi.

"Itu banyak, Hye-_a_. _Phonecase_ itu terlalu mahal, 17.000 _won_ bayangkan saja hanya untuk sebuah alas ponsel." Yongguk hampir bersungut.

"_Oppa_, kau bahkan menghabiskan lebih dari 100.000 _won_ hanya untuk melompat kemarin. Dan kau mengeluh karena membeli alas ponsel seharga 17.000 _won_?" Jihye mengernyit menatap Yongguk.

"Tapi _bungee jump_ itu salah satu hobiku, dan belanja bukan termasuk deretan hobiku." Yongguk menjulurkan lidahnya ketika Jihye melengos.

**Yongguk's Car **

**Seoul Highway**

**16.18 KST**

"Hye-_a_..."

"_Ne oppa_?"

"Apa kau ada _schedule_ sore ini?" Yongguk menginjak pedal rem tatkala lampu lalu lintas berganti merah disusul decitan mobil dibelakangnya.

"_Opseo-yo oppa_. Aku _free_ hari ini." Jihye menggeleng sembari mengulurkan sebuah _tteokpeokki_ yang mereka beli di pasar Myeong-_dong_ ke arah Yongguk.

"_Jinjja_? Kalau begitu aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Yongguk membuka mulutnya membiarkan Jihye menyuapkan _tteokpeokki_ sementara tangannya memutar kemudi.

"_Mwoe-yo_?" Jihye menatap Yongguk penuh antusias. Apa yang ingin Yongguk tunjukkan kadang sebuah pertanda baik. Sesuatu yang jarang disadari orang lain.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

**Daehan Cinema, Chungmuro**

**16.37 KST**

"_Oppa_, kau ingin mengajakku nonton?" Jihye menatap salah satu gedung pencakar langit yang menghiasi kawasan Chungmuro.

"Bukan. Ada satu tempat yang cukup menyenangkan disini." Yongguk menggeleng seraya menyarukkan kunci mobilnya ke dalam saku.

Dengan pandangan penuh tanya yang menghiasi paras ayu Jihye, mereka masuk ke dalam elevator yang membawa mereka ke lantai 8 gedung tersebut.

_Ting..._

"Wuaah..."

~* Studio *~

MC Kim : "_Wae... wae_?"

~* Author pov *~

Kedua mata bulat Jihye sontak melebar mendapati semacam _rooftop_ dengan berpot-pot bunga mawar beraneka warna serta lantai kayu yang menambah kesan artistik pada tempat itu. Sang mentari yang sudah hampir mencapai titik baliknya dan menghantarkan sinar keemasan makin menambah kemilau taman _modern_ tersebut.

"_Yeppeuda_. Taman ini indah sekali _oppa_, dan bagaimana mungkin ada taman bunga di gedung bioskop?" dengan mulut hampir terbuka, Jihye menatap keseluruhan tempat itu dengan binar yang sarat akan kekaguman yang menghiasi tiap sudut bola mata coklat _hadzel_-nya.

"Ini bukan taman, Hye-_a_. Walaupun tempat ini bernama **Sky Rose Garden**, tempat ini lebih pantas disebut kedai kopi. Kau lihat di ujung sana ada semacam bar bukan?" Yongguk menunjuk sebuah bar yang tampaknya juga terbuat dari kayu, serupa dengan lantai yang menjadi alas pijak di seluruh kedai kopi terbuka itu.

"_Jinjja_? _Daebakkida_..." gumam Jihye.

"_Kaja_, aku mengajakmu ke sini karena aku belum makan siang, kita pesan makanan di sana." Yongguk menggenggam tangan Jihye erat dan menyebrangi kedai kopi luar itu dengan langkah lebar yang terkesan terburu.

"_Annyeong haseyo_.." seorang pria muda dengan kemeja putih bersih dipadu dengan apron hitam yang melingkar di pinggangnya menyambut Yongguk dan Jihye di bar yang ternyata cukup besar jika dilihat dari dekat.

"_Ne_, _annyeong haseyo_. Hye-_a_, kau ingin pesan apa?" Yongguk tersenyum membalas sapaan hangat pelayan tadi.

"_Oppa_ duluan saja." balas Jihye tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari menu yang di gantung tinggi-tinggi di langit-langit dalam bar.

"Satu _bacon & guoda artisan sandwich_ dan satu _cafe americano_." Yongguk menunjuk menu yang ia pesan dari lampiran menu yang direkatkan di meja bar.

"Anda _agassi_?"

"Satu _caramelized apple cake_ dan satu _earl grey brewed tea_." Jihye mendongak sembari melemparkan seulas senyum manis yang tampak kontras dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit kala ia tersenyum.

"_Caramelized apple cake with apple_ New York atau Washington?"

"Emm... New York." Jihye bergumam.

"Ada tambahan?" pelayan pria itu melemparkan pandangan pada Yongguk dan Jihye bergantian.

"_Eopseumnida_. _Eolmae-yo_?" Yongguk merogoh sakunya seraya melemparkan tatapan membunuh melihat Jihye yang juga hendak mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Aku yang mengajakmu ke sini, karena itulah aku juga yang mentraktirmu." Yongguk mengusak lembut surai coklat Jihye yang masih dikucir.

"Semuanya 24.520 _won_ tuan." pelayan itu menekan beberapa tombol pada layar datar komputer sebelum mendongak menatap Yongguk yang mengangguk.

"_Igeo-yo_." Yongguk menyerahkan lembaran _won_.

"Silahkan ditunggu, ini nomor meja anda." pelayan itu berbalik masuk ke arah dapur setelah mengulurkan sebuah gantungan dengan nomor meja yang diukir.

"Beruntung kita datang sore hari, Hye-_a_. Jika malam, jangan harap mendapat meja kosong." Yongguk memejamkan mata tatkala semilir angin kembali menerpa paras tampannya membiarkan kulit putihnya merasakan lebih intens kelembutan sang angin.

"_Oppa_, aku tidak menyangka _oppa_ bisa tahu kedai kopi penuh bunga seperti ini." Jihye terkekeh mengingat betapa kasarnya _image_ yang Yongguk miliki selama ini.

"Aku bukan ingin menunjukkan kedai penuh bunga ini padamu Hye-_a_, ada satu hal lagi yang menjadi tujuan utamaku tiap kemari bersama member_deul_." tersadar dari angannya, Yongguk mengerjapkan kedua matanya kembali menampakkan kesan kuat dan tajam setajam elang pada matanya.

"_Eoh_? _Mwoe-yo_?" Jihye mengernyit, apalagi yang ingin ditunjukkan pemuda itu padanya. Kedai penuh bunga ini saja sudah begitu indah, apalagi yang ingin ditunjukkan Yongguk?

"Untunglah kita mendapat meja di dekat pagar pembatas, Hye-_a_." Yongguk menarik lengan Jihye mendekat ke meja mereka.

"Kemarilah." Jihye menatap Yongguk heran ketika pemuda itu berpijak pada salah satu batang besi pagar pembatas kedai itu.

Dengan langkah penuh keraguan, Jihye mengikuti jejak Yongguk untuk berpijak pada batang besi pagar dan terkejut mendapati apa yang menelusup masuk memenuhi retina matanya.

"Ini yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Yongguk mengukir seulas senyum tipis penuh kedamaian sembari mengikuti tatapan Jihye yang terpaku.

Apa yang mereka lihat sebenarnya? Yang mereka lihat hanya sekedar gedung-gedung pencakar langit serta jalan beraspal yang tampak begitu membosankan jika dilihat dari dekat, akan tetapi segera berubah menjadi menakjubkan kala dilihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

"Tempat ini jauh lebih indah dibanding Namsan Tower, bukan? Tapi lebih banyak orang yang memilih Namsan Tower dibanding tempat ini. Dari Namsan Tower, kau tidak akan bisa melihat ratusan bunga seperti di tempat ini. Dari Namsan Tower kau hanya bisa melihat pemandangan kota yang terlampau kecil hampir tak terlihat. Tapi di sini, kau tetap bisa melihat kota ini dengan porsi yang serasi dengan keindahan. Kau bisa melihat Gunung Namsan yang melatarbelakangi tempat ini dan Namsan Tower itu sendiri. Dan disini lebih terasa nyaman dibanding tempat ramai penuh gembok berwarna mencolok itu." Yongguk berucap lirih, membiarkan kalimat demi kalimat yang ia lontarkan menelusup ke dalam rongga telinga Jihye bersama semilir angin yang lembut.

Keheningan yang tercipta tampak masih akan terus berlanjut seiring dengan gigi mereka yang melumat makanan masing-masing dan kerongkongan mereka yang menegak minuman masing-masing. Sebuah keheningan yang memang menjadi ciri khas mereka kala keduanya terlampau nyaman. Memang terlihat canggung, tapi alih-alih canggung keheningan ini terasa seperti cara mereka berbincang dalam bahasa yang lain. Bukan berbincang pada sesama manusia memang, tapi berbincang melalui perantaraan alam.

**Yongguk's Car **

**Seoul Highway**

**17.48 KST**

"Kau tidak akan berniat menculikku, 'kan Hye-_a_?" Yongguk kembali angkat suara ketika Jihye melajukan mobilnya.

Begitu banyak hal tak terduga yang ada pada diri seorang Yoo Jihye. Yongguk tidak akan menyangka gadis itu ternyata memiliki lisensi untuk menyetir, terlebih gadis itu berani menyetir dengan mobil semacam Porshce Cayenne Turbo miliknya. Mobil yang terlampau berat untuk seorang wanita.

"Begitu banyak urusan yang lebih penting dibanding menculikmu _oppa_." Jihye mendengus seraya menggerakkan porsneling.

"Asal kau tahu, mobil ini benar-benar benda termahal yang pernah kubeli dengan uangku. Mobil ini benda yang paling kusayang, _arrachi_?" Yongguk menatap jengah ke arah sosok gadis yang tampak begitu konsentrasi dengan jalan yang tengah mereka lalui. Kecepatan yang digunakan Jihye memang tak se-ekstrem Yongguk kala menyetir, tapi tetap saja terlampau beresiko untuk seorang gadis.

"_Oppa_ tenang saja. Aku mendapat nilai sempurna untuk tes mengemudiku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jihye meniup helai rambut yang kembali menghalangi pandangannya.

**Yongguk's Car **

**Near Incheon International Airport Entrance**

**19.58 KST**

"Bandar Incheon? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Yongguk melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya untuk gadis cantik yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Bukankah _oppa_ harus mengejar _flight_? Aku tahu _oppa_ ada _schedule_ di Los Angeles besok, dan seharusnya terbang bersama **B.A.P** member_deul_ kemarin malam, tapi terpaksa kau _cancel_ karena permintaan konyolku. Karena itulah aku mengantarkanmu ke sini." Jihye tersenyum dari balik kemudi.

**Incheon International Airport**

**20.04 KST**

Terminal keberangkatan bandar udara internasional Incheon masih tampak ramai dibalik keremangan sang rembulan yang mulai bersinar.

"Kau mengantarku ke sini, lalu bagaimana caramu pulang? Tidak masalah dengan mobilku, karena bisa dititipkan disini. Lalu bagaimana dengamu?" masih tampak heran dengan keputusan Jihye, Yongguk berkacak pinggang khawatir dengan bagaimana gadis itu pulang.

"Aku bisa menelepon manajer _oppa_ untuk menjemputku atau menaiki taksi, bus dan kendaraan lainnya dari sini. _Oppa_ tenang saja." Jihye tersenyum lembut mencoba meredakan emosi Yongguk yang mulai merangkak naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Tapi tidak baik jika seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di malam hari begini." Yongguk tetap bersikukuh.

"Aku janji akan baik-baik saja." Jihye kembali mencoba meyakinkan.

"... mana ponselmu?" Jihye menyernyit mendengar pertanyaan Yongguk, apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan?

"Untuk apa?" dengan gerakan perlahan yang terlampau ragu, Jihye mengulurkan ponsel hitamnya.

Yongguk tampak serius mengutak-atik ponsel hitam berlayar datar tersebut, sesekali terdiam menunggu proses.

"Aku tidak ingin kita kehilangan kabar, walau aku di Amerika paling tidak hubungi aku sekali sehari untuk saling bertukar kabar. Aku harus cepat-cepat _check-in_, di ponselmu sudah ada nomor ponselku. Hubungi aku secepatnya, _arra_?" Yongguk mengembalikan ponsel Jihye sebelum mengusak pelan surai coklat Jihye untuk terakhir kalinya di hari itu.

"_Annyeong oppa_." Yongguk tersenyum sekilas.

"_Eo_, _annyeong_." balas Yongguk.

Jihye menatap punggung Yongguk yang berlalu menghampiri manajer **B.A.P** yang sudah tampak sigap dengan ransel hitam khas Yongguk di tangannya. Entah sadar atau tidak, Jihye menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat.

"_Annyeong oppa_, _hope you'll comeback soon_."

_**See you next week!**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. EPISODE 6 : SHORT TRIP IN NEW YORK

**EPISODE 6 : SHORT TRIP IN NEW YORK**

**GUEST STAR : NONE**

~* Author pov *~

**16****th**** May 2013**

**Seventh Avenue, New York City**

**08.04 a.m**

Sinar hangat sang mentari tampak akan tetap menghias hari itu. Menghantarkan sebuah rasa hangat yang menelusup memenuhi tiap sudut peradaban disertai semilir angin bagai lembayung yang menambah indah hari itu. Sosok seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih bersih alih-alih tan terbakar matahari layaknya orang Amerika kebanyakan, berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak sepanjang Seventh Avenue bersama ribuan pejalan kaki lainnya.

Gadis itu –Jihye- tampak melebur bersama penduduk New York dengan pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dimana ia menghabiskan waktu diluar _schedule_-nya, pakaian kasual. Kaus abu-abu pucat kebesaran berlengan panjang dengan lengan yang digelung sebatas siku dipadukan dengan _hot pants_ berbahan denim dan sepatu converse yang juga berwarna kelabu.

~* Studio *~

MC Jung : "_Omo~_, _igeo mingukkie-yo keutjyeo_ ( **this is America, right** ) ? _Wae hashimnikka_? Ada apa sampai Jihye-_sshi_, ke sana?"

MC Kim : "_Heokshi_... apa mereka akan berkencan di Amerika?"

~* Jihye pov *~

Staff : "Ada acara apa hingga anda bisa berada di Amerika?"

Jihye : "Ahh... **Grus** menandatangani kontrak dengan salah satu tabloid _fashion_ yang berbasis di Las Vegas, dan pemotretan juga dilaksanakan di sana. Aku mengecek jadwal **B.A.P** dan ternyata mereka memiliki jadwal _showcase_ malam ini dan di pagi hari mereka akan melanjutkan proses syuting _music video_ mereka di sekitaran Times Square, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk singgah di New York sebelum menyusul member_deul_ yang lain nanti sore."

~* Author pov *~

Dengan tangan yang terus bergerak mengipasi paras ayunya, Jihye terus melangkah menelusuri jalan Seventh Avenue yang lurus alih-alih berkelok, bersama dengan jalan Broadway, Seventh Avenue jika terus ditelusuri akan bermuara di satu persimpangan terkenal di seantero kawasan Manhattan, persimpangan yang kerap kali di sebut Times Square.

Mendekati persimpangan tersebut, seulas senyum yang sudah terukir apik di bibir Jihye sontak melebar kala suara riuh rendah jeritan memasuki rongga telinganya. Senyum itu tak juga pudar tatkala kaki Jihye sudah berpijak di jalan beraspal Times Square. Dari pojok kerumunan manusia, Jihye berjinjit dan tersenyum ketika melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang sangat familiar untuknya akhir-akhir ini.

"_Excuse me_... _excuse me_..."

Berulang kali Jihye berujar demikian sebelum sampai di barisan terdepan dari kerumunan manusia yang cukup banyak itu. Tempat yang memungkinkan sosok Yongguk untuk melihatnya. Dengan gerak perlahan, Jihye meraih ponselnya di saku celana dan menekan beberapa angka sebelum menempelkannya di telinga.

"_Yoboseyo, wae keure-yo Hye-a? Ada apa sampai kau meneleponku malam-malam begini. Di Korea sudah malam bukan? Kenapa belum tidur?_"

"_Oppa_, kau terlihat tampan dengan kaus hitam itu." bersamaan dengan semburat merah yang menjalari pipinya, Jihye tersenyum kecil melihat sosok Yongguk yang tampak mengernyit di antara para staff dan member **B.A.P**.

"_Kau tahu dari mana aku memakai kaus hitam? Apa kau sebenarnya bisa meramal, Hye-a?_"

"_Oppa_ harus belajar untuk memperhatikan sekelilingmu. Arahkan matamu ke arah selatan dari tempatmu saat ini."

Jihye tersenyum manis kala sosok Yongguk menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua mata Jihye dengan tatapan terkejut yang jelas sekali.

"_Bagaimana mungkin kau ada di sini?_"

"Tentu saja mungkin _oppa_, kenapa tidak?" Jihye mengedikkan bahunya.

Diiringi dengan jeritan para **Baby** ( **B.A.P**'s fans ) , Yongguk melangkah menerobos beberapa staff mendekat ke tempat dimana Jihye berdiri. Lengan Yongguk meraih pergelangan tangan Jihye sebelum menarik tubuh gadis itu keluar dari kerumunan **Baby**.

"**Baby**... _there is a girl that I wanna introduce to you_. _You already know, right_? _In this year, I became a married man_." Yongguk memenggal kalimatnya untuk membiarkan **Baby** menjerit heboh dan memberikan kesempatan untuk dirinya menatap mata gadis yang sudah 10 hari ia tinggalkan.

"_This is my wife,_ Yoo Jihye _from_ **Grus**. _She's very kind to me, so please give your attention to her too_, _okay_?" Yongguk melemparkan pandang ke arah kerumunan **Baby** yang sontak menjeritkan kata persetujuan keras-keras.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Hye-_a_." Yongguk berbisik memecah rasa keterkejutan Jihye yang membuat gadis itu mematung.

"_Oppa_, kau membuatku malu, tahu." Jihye memukul lengan Yongguk perlahan.

"_Hi, I'm_ Jihye _form_** Grus**. _I'm really glad 'cause this boy introduce me to all his fans like this, and I'm really nervous right now_. _I just wanna say please take care of me and keep you love for_ **B.A.P**." Jihye membungkuk sekilas seraya mengulas senyum manisnya membalas jeritan **Baby** yang sekali lagi tampak memberikan persetujuan.

"Aku akan menanyakan alasanmu datang kemari, tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan _dongsaengdeul_-ku terlebih dulu. _Kaja_." setelah melambai dan membungkuk hormat ke arah **Baby**, Yongguk menggenggam tangan Jihye dan menarik gadis itu menjauhi kerumunan melangkah masuk ke dalam salah satu kedai kopi yang disulap menjadi markas **B.A.P** sepanjang pembuatan _music video_ di Times Square hari itu.

"_Hyeong, neo eodigaseo-yo_?" Yongguk mendorong pintu kedai menimbulkan denting bel yang digantung di pintu masuk dengan aksen kayu yang khas itu.

"Menjemput _noona_ baru kalian." semburat merah yang menggemaskan sontak menjalari pipi putih Jihye ketika lima pasang mata member **B.A.P** menoleh menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia serasa menjadi makhluk luar angkasa yang sangat aneh.

"... _annyeong haseyo_, **Grus** Jihye _imnida_. _Modu mannaseo bangapseubnida, nan jeonmal panggawo-yo_." Jihye membungkuk, mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti tempat tersebut.

"Ah, _ye annyeong haseyo_. _Nan_ Himchan _irageo_. _Bangapseubnida_." salah satu pemuda bersurai coklat membalas bungkukan Jihye dengan seulas senyum ramah.

"_Annyeong haseyo_, Jung Daehyun _imnida_. Guk_ie hyeong_ berkata jika kau seusia denganku, karena itulah kuharap kita bisa mengobrol dengan nyaman. _Neomu panggawo-yo_, Jihye-_a_." pemuda dengan surai kuning gelap sewarna lumpur, Daehyun melambai singkat disertai senyum yang tak kalah ramah dan lebar.

"_Naneun_ Yoo Youngjae _imnida_. _Mannaseo bangapseubnida_, karena aku lebih muda darimu, tolong jangan canggung denganku." Yoo Youngjae membungkuk sekilas dan ikut menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Hye-_a_, dua pemuda ini adalah _maknae_ kami. Mereka sangat pemalu untuk mengenalkan diri mereka sendiri. Karena itu... ini Jongup. Moon Jongup ia dua tahun lebih muda darimu dan ini Zelo, Choi Junhong, ia yang termuda di antara kami." Yongguk menepuk bahu kedua member termuda **B.A.P** yang hanya tersenyum canggung ke arah Jihye.

"Yoo Jihye _imnida_, tolong jangan canggung denganku walau aku lebih tua, jiwaku terlampau muda karena itu kuharap kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama." Jihye membungkuk ke arah Jongup dan Zelo yang sontak beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkuk, membalas bungkukkan Jihye.

"_Anja-yo noona_." dengan suara pelan hampir berbisik, Zelo menarik keluar bangku yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"_Ye, kumaseumnida_." masih dengan senyum manis yang terukir di bibirnya, Jihye menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku yang ditarik Zelo, satu-satunya bangku kosong di meja berkapasitas 7 orang tersebut.

"Hye-_a_, Guk_ie hyeong_ tidak mengabarkan kami jika kau akan datang hari ini." Daehyun menyesap _caffe latte_ dari cangkirnya seraya melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya ke arah Jihye.

"Jangankan kamu, aku saja tidak tahu kenapa gadis ini bisa ada di sini." hampir berdecak, Yongguk menggeser secangkir _chocolate milkshake_ ke arah Jihye.

"_Oppa_ aku tidak pesan ini." Jihye berbisik perlahan menatap gelas berisikan _chocolate milkshake_.

"Itu aku yang memesankan untukmu, _noona_. Aku dan Junhong sangat suka coklat karena itu, aku ingin _noona_ juga meminumnya." Yongguk, Himchan, Daehyun dan Yongjae hanya terkekeh melihat dua _maknae_ mereka yang terus menunduk.

"_Keure_? _Kumawo_ Jongup -_a_, aku boleh 'kan memanggilmu begitu?" Jihye kembali tersenyum kecil, menghantarkan sebuah aura tulus yang lembut bagai seutas kain sutra.

"_Keurom-yo noona_." Jongup mengangguk sekilas.

"Guk-_a_, jika kalian benar-benar menikah, percaya atau tidak, aku yakin kalian akan memiliki banyak anak." Himchan terbahak melihat tatapan tajam yang dialamatkan Yongguk untuknya.

"_Musun suriya_?" Yongguk meneguk _americano_-nya mempertahankan _image_ tenang yang terkontrol.

"Jihye _noona_ sangat lembut, _hyeong_. Tentu saja sangat cocok menjadi ibu, kontras denganmu yang sangat tidak cocok dengan anak kecil." sebuah celetukan Yongjae sontak disambut derai tawa dari kelima orang yang duduk di meja itu, ditambah dengan ekspresi wajah Yongguk yang lucu.

"Enak saja, aku suka anak kecil asal kau tahu. Aku hanya tidak bisa dekat dengan mereka." Yongguk membela diri seraya berdecak.

"Sama saja _hyeong_. Hye _noona_, asal _noona_ tahu, ketika pertama kali aku datang ke ruang latihan TS Entertainment, Yongguk _hyeong_ menatapku dengan sangat menyeramkan. Saat itu ia benar-benar kelihatan seperti monster." Jihye kembali tertawa mendengar penuturan polos Zelo ditambah dengan binar ceria yang menghias mata bulat pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu.

~* Studio *~

MC Moon : "Hanya perasaanku atau Yongguk-_sshi_ memang tampak berbeda jika bersama para membernya?"

MC Park : "_Maja-yo_, Yongguk-_sshi_ terlihat benar-benar _humble_ dan tampak menjadi _role_ seorang _leader_ dan kakak tertua yang baik."

MC Jung : "Kharisma-nya makin terasa kuat jika ia berada di sekeliling **B.A.P**."

MC Kim : "Terang saja, karena **B.A.P** adalah keluarganya, bukan?"

~* Yongguk pov *~

Yongguk : "Aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi sosok yang setidaknya bisa mereka contoh, khususnya Junhong dan Jongup. Keenam member **B.A.P** baru dipertemukan menjelang debut kami, itu membuat masing-masing dari kami masih merasa canggung. Karena itulah, aku dan Chan_ie_ sebagai yang tertua berusaha untuk selalu membuat suasana menjadi lebih ceria."

Staff : "Apa itu yang membuat fans menyebutmu sebagai ayah di **B.A.P**?"

Yongguk : "_Ne, maja-yo_."

~* Jihye pov *~

Jihye : "Melihat Yongguk _oppa_ ketika bersama **B.A.P** benar –benar terasa menyenangkan. Aku seakan bisa melihat sisi Yongguk _oppa_ yang lain, dibalik sosoknya yang terkesan angkuh dan kasar, pada kenyataannya Yongguk _oppa_ adalah sosok seorang kakak dan _leader_ yang mengagumkan, kesannya sama seperti kesanku pertama kali pada Jina _unnie_ dulu."

~* Author pov *~

"_Hyeong_ jangan lupa kembali sebelum pukul 12. Hye _noona_, senang bertemu denganmu. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Jongup mendorong pintu kedai mempersilakan Yongguk dan Jihye keluar terlebih dulu.

"_Keurom_. Tentu saja kita akan bertemu lagi, aku akan meminta Yongguk _oppa_ mengajak kalian jika kami bertemu lagi." Jihye tersenyum membenarkan jaket milik Yongguk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Jongup-_a_, sampaikan pada Chan_ie_, ranselku tidak kubawa. Letakkan di kamar hotel nanti, _arra_?" Yongguk mengacak pelan surai Jongup yang dicat hingga berwarna ungu dengan sentuhan putih.

"_Ne, hyeong_. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Jongup membungkuk sekilas sebelum melambai seiring dengan langkah Yongguk dan Jihye yang bergerak menjauh.

"Semoga harimu juga indah, Jongup-_a_." Jihye balas melambai.

"Kenapa tidak mengabariku jika kau akan ke sini? Walau tidak bisa benar-benar mengosongkan jadwalku, paling tidak aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara dan mengelilingi New York lebih lama." Yongguk berujar sembari menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Jihye yang lentik dan terasa hangat.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu _surprise_, _oppa_. Aku memang hanya berniat mengunjungimu dan mengobrol bersamamu, lagi pula aku harus menyusul member_deul_ sore nanti." Jihye tersenyum kecil mendapati raut kecewa yang terukir menghias paras tampan pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Tapi, akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita bisa berjalan-jalan, bukan? _Mianhae_, aku hanya bisa mengajakmu ke Central Park. Tidak cukup waktu untuk mengajakmu paling tidak ke Pulau Liberty." Yongguk mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jihye, mencoba menunjukkan rasa penyesalannya pada gadis itu.

"Banyak yang bisa kita lakukan di taman itu, _oppa_. Mengingat tujuanku kemari hanya ingin bertemu dan mengobrol denganmu taman salah satu pilihan yang baik." Jihye kembali mengulas senyum tipis. Senyum yang lebih disukai Yongguk di banding senyum lebar gadis itu.

~* Studio *~

MC Jung : "Ahh... akhirnya ada _scene_ di mana mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih."

MC Kim : "Mungkin jika mereka benar-benar menjalin kasih, mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang cukup menyenangkan."

MC Moon : "_Maja-yo_, ada saatnya mereka romantis ada juga saatnya mereka terlihat seperti sepasang sahabat alih-alih pasangan."

MC Park : "Aku suka dengan gaya pasangan ini. Selaras dengan jiwa muda mereka."

~* Author pov *~

"Di persimpangan menuju Fifth Avenue ada gerai makanan, kau ingin ke sana dulu, Hye-_a_? Berpiknik di taman bukan ide buruk, bukan?" Yongguk menunjuk persimpangan antara Sixth Avenue dengan Fifth Avenue yang terlihat dari tempat mereka berpijak saat itu.

"Wuaa... 10 hari tidak bertemu, _oppa_ sudah berubah menjadi _dating specialist_, ya?" Jihye menangkupkan ke dua tangannya, hampir bertepuk tangan mengingat kesan kaku yang melekat begitu erat pada sosok Yongguk di awal mereka bertemu akhir bulan lalu.

"Enak saja. Aku hanya berbagi informasi denganmu. _Date_ tetap menjadi hal yang paling sulit untukku." Yongguk menghela napas berat, seketika lesu mendengar kata '_dating_' dalam kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Jihye.

"_Arraseo_... _arraseo_, _kaja oppa_." Jihye terkekeh sembari melingkarkan lengan kurusnya di lengan kekar Yongguk.

~* Studio *~

MCs : "_Omo~_"

MC Moon : "Akhirnya ada _skinship_ selain bergenggaman tangan."

MC Jung : "Mereka bahkan sudah mencapai episode 6 dan mereka baru memulai bergelayut begitu? Perkembangan mereka ternyata cukup lambat."

MC Park : "_Keundae, jaeminhae annindae_? Berkencan seperti kalian hanya seorang sahabat, bukankah itu menyenangkan? Dibanding kalian merasa jika kalian memang sedang berkencan bersama kekasih kalian."

MC Kim : "_Maja_... _maja_."

~* Author pov *~

"_Good morning_." pelayan kedai yang berada di persimpangan itu tersenyum sekilas, tatkala denting bel di pintu masuk berdentang menandakan ada seseorang yang memasuki kedai tersebut.

"_Morning_. Kau ingin apa, Hye-_a_?" Yongguk mengedarkan pandang ke arah menu yang digantung tepat di belakang tubuh pelayan tadi.

"Emm.. _tomato & cheese croissant and doubleshot energy vanilla drink_." Jihye mengetukkan jemari lentiknya di dagu sebelum melemparkan seulas senyum ke arah si pelayan yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya.

"_You, Mr._?"

"_Turkey & havarti sandwich and doubleshot espresso drink_. Ah, _one cheese & fruit lunch box, please_." Yongguk merogoh sakunya sementara si pelayan menekan beberapa tombol pada layar datar _cash register_-nya yang memuat total harga makanan yang disebutkan Yongguk dan Jihye tadi.

"_Take away, Mr._?"

"_Yes, how much_?"

"US$ 20.30, _Mr._" pelayan itu menerima uluran lembaran dolar dari Yongguk sebelum menyimpannya di dalam _cash register_ dan mendorong struk mendekat ke arah Yongguk.

"_Wait for a minute, Mr._" pelayan itu melangkah memasuki dapur di belakangnya.

"_Oppa_, _mingukie joha-yo_ ( **do you like America** )?" Jihye tersenyum manis ketika Yongguk menarikkan bangku untuknya sebelum pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri di bangku seberang Jihye.

"Em. _Wae_? _Neo anjoha_?" Yongguk mengangguk seraya menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata coklat _hadzel_ milik Jihye yang tampak berkilau oleh sinar hangat sang mentari yang menyinari cakrawala kota New York hari itu.

"Aku bahkan belum satu hari menikmati alam ini, mana mungkin aku sudah bisa memutuskan aku menyukainya atau tidak." Jihye mengedikkan bahunya membiarkan kekehan Yongguk mewarnai keheningan yang menyelimuti kedai itu.

"Negara ini mengagumkan, Hye-_a_. Mereka menghargai tiap pejuang yang berjuang untuk mereka. Banyak yang menganggap Amerika negara keji, tapi itu tidak lebih dari strategi politik mereka, banyak sekali yang bisa negara kita contoh dari negara ini." Yongguk melempar pendang ke arah jalan yang dihiasi lalu lalang mobil di luar sana menarik Jihye untuk ikut memandangi jalan ramai didepan toko yang mereka singgahi.

"_Mr., Ms. your order has already finished_." denting bel yang ditekan si pelayan membuyarkan suasana hening yang kembali mereka ciptakan.

"_Thank you, have a nice day_." Yongguk tersenyum sekilas sebelum meraih bungkusan berbahan kardus yang disodorkan pelayan tadi.

"_You too Mr., Ms._" si pelayan membalas dengan senyum tipis yang terkesan sopan.

"_Oppa_, apa kau sudah tahu kapan kau akan kembali?" Jihye menengadahkan tangannya didepan dahi menghalau sinar mentari yang menyilaukan menelusup ke dalam retina matanya.

"_Nan jigeum molla-yo_. _Hajiman, najungae_... akan kukabari jika aku sudah tahu. _Wae-yo_?" Yongguk tersenyum simpul seraya mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan Jihye yang makin terasa hangat oleh cahaya menyilaukan yang dihantarkan sang mentari.

"_Annie_. Hanya bertanya, tidak bolehkah?" Jihye menggeleng, perlahan tapi pasti kedua mata gadis itu terpejam memutuskan untuk menyerahkan jiwanya pada hangatnya sinar sang mentari yang menghasut.

Menyadari gadis disebelahnya begitu damai merasakan alam sekitarnya, Yongguk memperlambat gerak langkah membiarkan perjalanan keduanya makin memakan waktu dan membiarkan angan keduanya seakan terpisah dari tubuh masing-masing, terbang bagai burung menembus cakrawala pagi itu.

~* Jihye pov *~

Jihye : "Berjalan sambil memejamkan mata adalah cara terampuh dan termudah untuk menghilangkan _stress_. Karena pekerjaanku yang begitu menuntut, kerap kali aku dan _unniedeul_ berjalan mengelilingi pemukiman kecil dekat _dorm_ di malam hari. Aku ingat pernah membaca di salah satu buku yang mengatakan, ketika salah satu inderamu kau minimalkan, maka sisa inderamu yang lain akan memaksimalkan fungsi. Maka ketika aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, aku merasakan sensasi tersendiri yang menggelitik tubuhku."

~* Yongguk pov *~

Yongguk : "Saat itu, jujur saja aku ingin sekali ikut merasakan kehangatan sinar mentari, tapi kupikir jika aku ikut memejamkan mata, bagiamana jika kami menabrak sesuatu atau terantuk lalu terjatuh? Karena itu, aku memilih untuk merasakan kehangatannya melalui kedamaian yang diciptakan Jihye."

~* Studio *~

MC Kim : "Aku tahu mengapa mereka terasa sangat cocok sejak awal."

MC Jung : "Karena mereka saling melengkapi, _ketjyeo_?"

MC Moon : "Oh... _maja_, Jihye-_sshi_ yang lembut dan Yongguk-_sshi_ yang terkesan kasar walau tampaknya ia tipe pria yang perhatian."

MC Park : "Bukan hanya itu, sifat mereka yang santai dan kadang serius itu terasa seperti mereka benar-benar berhubungan."

~* Author pov *~

"Hye-_a_, kerjapkan matamu. _Dochaghae-yo_ ( **we're arrive** )." dengan suara berat milik Yongguk yang melirih, angan Jihye sontak buyar mengembalikan angan itu ke dalam tubuh gadis itu dan mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Kukira kau tertidur, Hye-_a_. Kenapa memejamkan mata lama sekali?" Yongguk tersenyum tipis mendapati mata Jihye yang masih mengerjap lucu.

"Aku belum sempat merasakan sinar matahari di Korea, _oppa_. Di sana masih terasa sejuk." Jihye membalas.

"_Anja_. Lebih menyenangkan duduk di rumput dibanding bangku." Yongguk menhempaskan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan hijau yang mengalasi tiap sudut taman yang mereka datangi itu.

Central Park adalah salah satu taman buatan yang diperuntukkan untuk umum dan salah satu taman terkenal yang menarik wisatawan di kawasan Manhattan. Sisi timurnya sendiri berbatasan langsung dengan Fifth Avenue yang Yongguk dan Jihye lalui sedari tadi.

"Apa disini selalu sejuk seperti ini, _oppa_?" Jihye menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yongguk yang sudah merebahkan diri sambil memejamkan mata.

"Selama musim semi dan gugur, iya. Ketika musim panas tetap saja terasa panas walau tidak sepanas daerah lain, dan musim dingin tempat ini terasa lebih dingin dibanding kawasan Manhattan yang lain." Yongguk berujar tanpa berniat mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Pemuda itu melipat tangannya dan menjadikannya alas untuk kepalanya setelah melepas topi hitam yang pemuda itu kenakan.

"Di sana danau buatan bukan? Kenapa sama indahnya dengan danau alami?" Jihye menerawang saat pandangan jatuh pada danau di tengah taman tersebut.

"Karena itu yang kau pikirkan. Jika yang kau pikirkan danau itu jelek, maka danau itu akan terlihat jelek. Itu dinamakan kekuatan pikiran, Hye-_a_." kedua mata bulat Yongguk akhirnya mengerjap, menampakkan kembali siratan tajam bagai elang dalam pantulan bola mata hitam kelamnya.

"_Jinjja_?" Jihye memutar posisi duduknya hingga menghadap Yongguk.

"Emm. Coba saja jika kau ingin." Yongguk mendudukkan tubuhnya dan meraih bungkusan makanan yang mereka beli tadi, mengeluarkan kaleng _espresso_ dan _sandwich_ pesanannya.

"_Shireo_. Kalau begitu apa ini yang membuat kita harus terus berpikir positif?" mengikuti pergerakan Yongguk, Jihye mengeluarkan kaleng _vanilla_ serta _croissant_-nya dari dalam bungkusan tersebut.

"Yap, ternyata kau mengerti apa maksudku, Hye-_a_." Yongguk mengangguk bangga sembari menegak minumannya dan menggigit _havarti sandwich_-nya.

Sekali lagi keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya tampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sambil mengunyah dan menegak minuman, tenggelam dalam riuh rendah gonggongan anjing di _jogging track_ taman tersebut.

"_Oppa_..."

"Emh?"

"Pernahkah _oppa_ berpikir untuk menyerah ketika masa _train oppa_ dulu?" Yongguk mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan aneh Jihye.

"... tentu saja pernah, memang kenapa?" balas Yongguk.

"Lalu apa yang membuat _oppa_ memutuskan untuk bertahan?"

"Karena aku ingat apa saja yang sudah kukorbankan untuk karirku ini. Sudah begitu banyak hal yang kuberikan hingga sampai pasa posisiku sebagai _trainee_, sudah begitu banyak sampai aku sadar aku tidak rela menyerah di tengah jalan. Sebuah keyakinan bahwa bersama Chan_ie_, Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup dan Junhong aku akan bisa berada di atas, mematahkan semua omongan orang yang mengklaim diriku sudah tidak bisa berkembang. Dan yang terpenting, aku tidak ingin mematahkan kepercayaan **Untouchable** _hyeong_ padaku." seulas senyum samar terukir di paras Yongguk, tampak sebagai pertanda bahwa jawabannya itu berhasil membawanya kembali ke masa-masa beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Yongguk menolehkan wajahnya, menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang terduduk dalam diam di sebelahnya.

"_Molla-yo oppa_. Suasana taman ini mirip dengan tempat yang selalu kudatangi saat kepalaku memerintahkanku untuk menyerah ketika _trainee_ dulu." Jihye melempar pandang ke sekeliling taman, seakan menyerap suatu energi untuk menambah kapasitas energi di tubuhnya.

"Youngjae pernah menuliskan ini besar-besar di kamar kami di _dorm_ : 'menyerah bukanlah sebuah penyelesaian melainkan sebuah permulaan, permulaan menuju kegagalan.' tulisan itu menjadi penyemangat tersendiri untukku bahkan untuk semua member **B.A.P**." Yongguk ikut menerawang, menelaah tiap sudut taman yang berkilau oleh sinar sang mentari.

"Ya, karena itu aku berhasil berdiri di atas panggung bersama Jina _unnie_, Lian _unnie_, Inna _unnie_ dan Hana. Karena aku yakin pelan tapi pasti lebih baik dibanding cepat tapi goyah." Jihye mengangguk dengan seulas senyum yang terpatri menghias paras ayunya.

Dari masa lalulah keduanya berasal, dan di masa depanlah keduanya menentukan. Sebuah masa lalu yang begitu memikat belum tentu akan berakhir sama memikatnya, tapi sebuah masa lalu yang dipenuhi kegundahan juga keraguan serta dilengkapi dengan rasa pantang menyerah akan berakhir dengan lebih indah.

Bersama dengan sinar mentari yang seakan tak lelah memancar, dan semilir angin yang tak bosan berhembus, kedua mata bulat sepasang pemuda-pemudi itu memejam membiarkan masa lalu mereka bernostalgia, berputar kembali memenuhi pikiran masing-masing.

_**See you next week!**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
